Save the Queen
by Lady of Balfonheim
Summary: Will a knight release himself from the bindings of the Knight's Code and claim that which is his heart's greatest desire...Or will something dark claim him first? BaschxAshe, VaanxPenelo, BalthierXFran, Larsa, Jote, and OCs.
1. You Who Are Dead

**Summary: **Love and loss in Ivalice. The Sequel to "Words Unspoken". Mostly BaschxAshe, but also containing the relationships amongst Vossler, Rasler, Balthier, Fran, Penelo, Vaan, Larsa, OC... and more. Can a stoic knight ever release himself from the bindings of the Knight's Code and claim that which is his heart's greatest desire?

**Author's Note: **This tale is the sequel to my first chapter story "Words Unspoken". Though part one (Words Unspoken) is not finished, I suggest you read it before reading this- as it explains many things that have already taken place between the characters in this second part to the story. Words Unspoken also introduces OCs that play an important role in this sequel. (Also the "prologue" moment in the first story will play out here.)

I plan on continuing to write Part One and Part two simultaneously... Hope it doesn't get too confusing. :D

**Special Thanks:** to those that read and review- I appreciate it so much!!

**Disclaimer: **I own the plot and my own characters... Square Enix owns the rest.

* * *

**.• SAVE THE QUEEN •. **

**Chapter 1**

**You Who Are Dead**

_Had I forgotten? and did you remember?  
You, who are dead, whom I cannot forget;  
You, for whose sake all my heart is an ember  
Covered with ashes of dreams and regret._

-Madison Cawein, from "Ghosts"

* * *

The Arcadian Judge Magister lay on his back in his darkened quiet quarters. His brow furrowed as he ran Penelo's letter through his mind once again.

_..._

_Dear Lord Larsa,_

_It's hard to believe a year has passed so quickly. Rabanastre is finally back to the way it was. Like when my parents were still alive. But I think it's important to put the past behind us and keep our eyes on the road ahead._

_Ashe's coronation is next month. She grows farther and farther away from us... but I guess that's how it has to be. She is queen now, after all._

_I am looking forward to seeing you at the ceremony._

_How is Basch? I know he went with you to Archades "to further the cause of peace in Ivalice"... but still, I hope he comes to Rabanastre, and Ashe, soon. She has to keep up appearances now, so she would never say it... but I think she misses him._

_Oh, I haven't told you the most important part!_

_Vaan and I had been taking care of the Strahl, but it was stolen! We had just finished having her tuned up, too. Stolen might not be the right word. If her owner wants her back, there's not much we can do. There's still plenty of time before the coronation, so Vaan's going to pay the two of them a visit. You should see him! He can hardly wait._

_I'll be going too, of course. Every good sky pirate needs a partner, right?_

_Until the coronation,_

_Penelo_

_..._

He rolled onto his side, and punched at his pillow trying to find a comfortable position that continued to elude him.

_I think she misses him._

He grunted in frustration at his inability to find sleep. It had been several hours now since his lord had allowed him to glance upon the letter that had arrived from their mutual friend Penelo. Of course, both he and Lord Larsa had already been informed and officially invited to the Queen of Dalmasca's Coronation Ceremony. The upcoming event had been eating away at the back of his mind since he had broken the royal wax seal of own invitation.

Something about Penelo's letter though was disturbing him greatly.

_...she misses him._

He raised both his large hands and ran them over his weary face and up into his short cropped blond hair. His gray eyes shifted to the pale full moon outside his window. The man sighed deeply, feeling the ghostly light of the moon bathe his face and bare chest. He knew sleep would not find him this night.

* * *

The soon to be queen lifted her face and gazed at the moon. Her silvery hair lifted gently away from her slender neck in the slight breeze. She barely noticed how much longer it had grown as it caressed the curves of her shoulders.

So much had happened since Vayne, the corrupt leader of Archadia had been defeated. Both she and Lord Larsa owed everything to their five new found comrades that had fought by their sides and restored freedom to Dalmasca and peace to all of Ivalice. Well, not everyone had been a new friend to her; her thoughts turned to the knight that she had once desperately loved.

...

_The journey they had shared with the sky pirates and the orphans seemed both to have taken a lifetime and to have passed by in a moment. She deeply regretted her initial distrust of Basch when they had been reunited. She berated herself for believing the lies that had corrupted her mind against him. Vossler had been so sure of what had taken place in Nalbina and she had ignored what she knew in her heart and had gradually believed him. _

_She grabbed the railing of her balcony and cringed as she remembered slapping Basch's face on the Dreadnought Leviathan. He had been so happy to see her, in hindsight, she saw it very clearly now. The look of shock and hurt on his face after her vicious blow had been unmistakable, though he had covered his expression almost immediately. After that moment, she had seen almost no emotion from him for the remainder of their journey. He stood by her and protected her, but she knew something vital between them had been broken by her act. He was a man that lived completely by honor, devotion and truthfulness; when she had believed him to be a deceitful traitor, she had insulted the very core of everything the man had proved himself to be. Even though it felt as if they were no longer friends, her heart still swelled knowing that he was alive. Her world had been so empty the years that she believed he was dead, now life felt more real again, more meaningful._

_She had been saddened and disappointed to learn that he would leave Dalmasca to serve Lord Larsa in Archades, but she had not been surprised._

_..._

Stepping back inside and making her way toward her bed, she wondered if Basch would attend her coronation.

_He will not come._

The thought left her empty and lonely. The pale and lovely twenty year old queen slipped into bed, hoping for sleep.

* * *

A soft knock sounded upon the door to her chambers. She missed her old bedroom, but since returning as Dalmasca's sole living sovereign she had taken up residence in the grand royal chamber that had belonged to her father, King Raminas. Her chambers were huge and elaborately decorated, with several interconnected rooms. A bed chamber, a study and library, a bath chamber... Ashe still didn't feel comfortable being alone in the expanse of space here.

It took her several moments to cross from her over-sized bed to the large wooden door, pulling on a icy blue silken robe as she went.

"Yer Majesty," the voice on the other side of the door sounded worried. "You've missed breakfast."

Ashe smiled at the sound of Corliss' voice. She had been the head cook in the palace when her father had still sat upon the throne and had always been one of her favorite servants. She remembered her first strange days after returning to the Royal Palace of Rabanastre less than a year ago.

...

_Once the Imperials had departed the palace on the word of Lord Larsa, few people that she remembered had remained. She had wandered the mostly empty palace feeling alone and afraid. Several members of her father's trusted senate and advisory committee had returned. These people had closed in upon her and watched her every move with great protectiveness. Word quickly spread throughout Rabanastre of her return and it warmed her heart as trusted servants and soldiers of the castle trickled back to the palace. Every time another servant arrived she would look for the face of her dear friend and hand maiden Budelle, but the arriving person was never her._

_Her most emotionally wrought reunion had come the day a young maid had burst unannounced into Ashe's study, "Corliss is here!"_

_Ashe had leapt to her feet, "Send her in."_

_The maid had bowed and rushed out to the main door of Ashe's chambers._

_When her eyes fell upon the kind, portly cook, the princess nearly choked back a sob of emotion. She went to her and threw her arms around the woman and hugged her warmly. Shocked and pleased by the warm reception the short woman had hugged Ashe in return._

_"It is wonderful to see you Yer Majesty." The woman beamed. It was then that Ashe realized her arms were around not only the woman, but a small child as well. She pulled back and looked at the baby boy, he looked to be about a year and a half old. The sob she had held in at seeing Corliss escaped her lips now. The tiny boy's hair was a mess of dark curls and his large brown eyes stared at her in wonder. They were Budelle's eyes._

_"Budelle?" Ashe's lips were trembling as she looked to Corliss._

_The womans face fell, "I am sorry m'lady." She turned her face lovingly to the little boy she held. "I was with her while she died bringing this little one into the world; his name is Ian."_

_Ashe turned her back to Corliss and the boy for a brief moment trying desperately to hold back her grief. She didn't want to frighten the baby any more than she already had. Her heart was wrenching with loss and guilt. If Budelle had still been in her charge, she would have had the very best healers in Ivalice to see her through her birth. Ashe would have allowed no less for her dear friend. She knew Budelle's death during childbirth could have been prevented, but now her friend was gone...her life was wasted._

_When she had been sure she was under control, she turned back to the pair and saw the sympathy in the kind woman's eyes._

_"Would you like to hold him m'lady?" She held the little boy out toward Ashe._

_Ashe had reached out with trembling hands and took the warm little body. Instinctively, she brought him to her chest and rocked him slowly. Ian seemed perfectly content in her arms and stuck his little thumb in his mouth. The queen brought her face down and smelled his sweet hair._

_Corliss had smiled warmly._

_..._

The cook bustled past her into her room carrying a silver tray containing the queen's breakfast, talking as she walked.

"When I realized that you would not be making it to the parlor for breakfast, I made you up a plate... sorry if it's a touch cold Yer Highness."

Hot on Corliss' heals Ian tore into Ashe's room and made his way straight to her huge messy bed. It took him several tries, but finally, he climbed his chubby little body up onto the queen's bed and began jumping earnestly. The year that had passed had changed him from a baby to a little terror.

Corliss set down Ashe's breakfast and put her hands sternly on her generous hips, "Ian! Get down off there!"

"No!" The two year yelled gleefully and continued jumping, his brown ringlets bouncing.

"Corliss, if you don't mind, may I bring him down with me when I come down in a few moments?"

"Of course dear, take your time." She wiped her hands on her white apron then hesitated and added, "Though the senate is waiting for you in the parlor, so not too much time."

She gave Ashe a wink and closed the door behind her as she left.

* * *

The members of her senate were gathered around a large table in the meeting room. Servants were busily removing the remains of the breakfast that had been served there.

"I apologize for the delay."

The men gathered around the large table all stood as the queen approached.

Cobus Serhan, the head of the senate, bowed and began to speak, "Welcome Your Highness, we were just going over the..." His voice faltered as he gazed up at Ashe. His eyes darted down to the squirming boy in her arms and she saw the a flash of disdain cross his narrow features.

"Uncle!" Ashe was surprised to see Marquis Halim Ondore had joined them this morning. "I am so pleased to see you."

He made his way around the table and embraced her warmly, then ruffled Ian's hair briefly. "Ashelia, we have much to do. Your coronation is just under a week away and much needs to be done. Now put down your little friend and come sit beside me."

She smiled at him and nodded, releasing the toddler who immediately sped from the room as fast as his legs could go. A short moment later, from the kitchen, a cry of surprise then a loud bang sounded. Shortly after that, a voice could be heard scolding the little one. _Iaaaan._

Ondore chuckled as the men all returned to their seats after the queen had been seated, and the official meeting began.

* * *

When Basch arrived at Larsa's makeshift study on the garden terrace he found the young man looking thoughtfully out over Archades. Basch stood where he was, fully dressed in Gabranth's judge's armor, not wishing to disturb the Emperor. Larsa gave a half glance over his shoulder, signaling to Basch that he was free to speak.

"You asked to see me Lord?" His voice, already very low in pitch, rumbled under the metal helm.

"Yes, just briefly as we both have much to do." Larsa turned to face the judge as he approached. In just the short year that Basch had been serving him under the guise of his brother, his lord had changed. Larsa was much taller, and he looked more like a teen than a young boy. He wore his hair much the same as he had before, and Basch was sure the young girls of Archadia took great fancy to him.

"I wanted to be sure you had your affairs in order as we will be departing for Rabanastre earlier than expected. In three days, in fact."

Even through the dark armor, the large man's discomfort at the news was apparent. "Earlier, My Lord?" He shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

Larsa held back a smile, "Yes, I have received a private request from the Queen, that we extend our visit to Dalmasca." Larsa lifted his eyebrows and added, "She says we are among her most honored guests."

"My...Lord..." Basch struggled for words underneath his metal shell. "Perhaps Zargabaath should escort you... I have many duties left unfinished."

Larsa made no effort to hide the look of surprise on his face, "_Gabranth_... you have been invited by the _Queen_ as a guest, you are not going only as my escort...or have you forgotten?"

"Nay."

"Good." Larsa turned his back once again, signaling to Basch that their meeting was finished. "This should give you plenty of time to brief Zargabaath of your "duties left unfinished"; he will see to them in your stead."

"Of Course." Basch bowed respectfully and left the terrace.

The boy emperor finally broke out into the smile he had been holding back.

* * *

Ashe was bleary eyed with boredom. The senate had been going over every detail of her coronation ceremony for what felt like hours.

Senator Serhan spoke up, "If everyone is finished with the plan for heightened security measures, I would like to briefly go over the list of guests that have confirmed they will attend the event."

The people around the table murmured assent and Serhan began reading from the long list of names. Many of the people Ashe was familiar with, having attended countless royal gatherings when her father was king. Members of the Margrace family would be coming, and Ashe was not surprised to hear Al-Cid was among them. Her head perked up in surprise to hear some of the Nabradia family had survived the war and would be attending. Her heart wrenched as her thoughts turned to Rasler, her husband had been dead for years now. It was strange to remember that she was a widow. She gazed thoughtfully down at her wedding ring and twisted it slowly on her finger.

"I am honored to also inform you that the Emperor Lord Larsa of Archadia will be attending."

At this news Ashe's head shot up and she looked at Senator Cobus Serhan with peaked interest.

She tried to sound extremely bored as she inquired, "Does the list mention anyone else from Archades that will be attending?"

"Hmmm...," The man stroked his long white beard as he listed several other nobles from Arcadia. Each name on the list added a heavier layer of disappointment than the last. She sighed and looked away from him just as he added the last name as an afterthought.

"Oh, and a Judge Magister Gabranth."

Her head snapped back in his direction and she found herself wanting to tear the list away from the older man's grasp, just to see for herself that the name was there. She recovered her composure quickly and glanced around the table relieved that no-one had noticed her reaction... except for her uncle. When her eyes found his she saw that he was watching her closely, hiding what seemed to be a small smile.

The meeting was finally over and the senate members were filing out of the room when Ondore approached Ashe.

"Ashelia, I would like to have a word with you in private."

"Of course Uncle, shall we walk in the garden?"

He nodded and they made their way outside.

...

Once they were alone, strolling along a curving path of the elaborate garden, Ondore offered the young queen his arm. She looped her arm through his and they walked in comfortable silence for a short time before he spoke.

"Ashelia, my sister loved your father very much."

She nodded, wishing she had more memories of her mother before her death, everyone seemed to have loved her very much.

"And your father was my dearest friend. It pains me that your parents are no longer here to watch over you and guide you." He stopped then and looked down at her. "It is my hope that you will allow me to stay by your side from now until after the coronation... in place of your mother and your father. After all, Ashelia, we are family."

Ashe was touched, "Oh Uncle, I would like that very much, thank you."

He smiled and they continued down the path. "I hope you will not be angry with me, when I tell you that I took the liberty of inviting some of your friends to arrive early for the event."

"What... what friends?" Ashe looked up at Ondore nervously.

He continued, "I was thinking you could use some friendly faces about."

She had to admit, her days in the castle were terribly lonely. Without Budelle, she was virtually friendless.

"I asked for your friends Penelo and Vaan to arrive in just three days," he glanced at her to check her reaction.

She turned to him and her face broke into a wide beautiful smile. Pleased to see she was happy with the arrangement he continued, "I thought we could have some more casual and fun festivities before the official coronation." He stopped and looked at her again, "It hurts me to see you all alone in this palace, Ashelia."

She waved away his concern, "I am not alone Uncle... I am surrounded by people... I..."

He cut her off, "You know what I mean."

She urged him to continue walking and realized she was looking forward to this event more than she had before, "So Uncle did you invite any other friends to arrive early?"

He nodded and she looked at him happily, "Who!?"

"I am hoping word gets to your friends Balthier and Fran. But that may turn out to be quite a challenge. I gave the task to Penelo and Vaan and they seemed sure that they could find them," He chuckled.

"Oh and...," He glanced nervously down at her. "Lord Larsa will be arriving early as well."

"Really!?" Ashe couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Surely the Emperor is too busy to stay with me for a few days."

"Quite the contrary," Ondore replied. "He seemed very pleased by the idea."

Suddenly Ashe's throat began to feel tight and her pace slowed next to her uncle. "Surely, Lord Larsa will not be traveling alone..."

Ondore filled in the rest of her thought for her, "Of course not Ashelia, he will be accompanied by Judge Magister _Gabranth_."

_..._

_At that last statement, the Queen of Dalmasca forgot how to breathe._


	2. Captivate Me

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading! :D

I have never played Revenant Wings, so this post FXII story will not reflect anything that happened in that game!

* * *

**.• SAVE THE QUEEN •. **

**Chapter 2**

**Captivate Me**

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

My Immortal- Evanescence

* * *

She glanced up at him and was about to turn back to the navigation panel when she noticed something. Her eyes instead, remained fixed in his direction. The warm sunshine was streaming through the Galbana's windscreen, bathing the young man next to her in a warm glow.

_What was it that she saw?_

She furrowed her brow in concentration, a comical expression for the dancer's delicate and feminine face. She blinked slowly, taking in his profile. Vaan's jaw had grown stronger as had all the rest of him. Though he still wore his white-blond hair in the same cropped mussy style, he suddenly looked different to her somehow. She spent so much time with him over the past year that she had failed to notice how much he had changed. He didn't look at all like a boy anymore. This thought stirred a strange new feeling inside her and she looked quickly away.

Penelo poked at a few buttons needlessly, feeling strangely awkward in what was normally a perfectly comfortable silence between them. He reached out with his bared arm and pulled back on the lever that shifted his airship into auto-pilot. The movement of his hand pulled her attention back toward him. She watched as Vaan moved to a more comfortable position in the pilot's seat, leaned his head back, and closed his eyes.

Once again, she found her herself observing his form. She took in the pleasant, familiar features of his face then let her eyes wander lower. She noticed blond stubble around his jawline while he dozed quietly. _When had he started shaving? _She couldn't help but wonder. Then again, Vaan would be turning 19 soon and that realization made her shake her head in wonder. She noticed how masculine his throat was, with the protruding adam's apple that all men had. She watched it moving gently as he spoke to her.

The realization that he was speaking suddenly snapped her out of her reverie.

"Huh?"

...

He turned his head slowly toward her and opened one eye. Vaan saw that she had shifted the position of her body in his direction, leaning toward him and staring with wide innocent eyes. He answered her expression with his own, drawing his eyebrows together in confusion.

"What are you doing?"

She blinked then looked quickly away from him, and this puzzled him even further.

"Pen, How close are we to Rabanastre?" He repeated his initial question, wondering why she hadn't heard him the first time.

"Oh, ummm...," She began poking at the buttons on the navigation panel in a manner that he thought was much rougher than necessary. "Wow, Vaan we are almost there actually." She smiled at him and he thought she looked nervous.

_Damn, no time for a nap. _

He peered forward through the glass and saw that they were indeed flying over the Dalmasca Westersand.

"Is everything ok, Pen?" He reached up and scratched his head, a little nervous habit he did anytime he asked someone a personal question. "You're acting kinda funny."

Her cheeks flushed pink, "No I'm not."

He smiled then, finally understanding the reason for her behavior.

"It's ok, I know what's on your mind Penelo." He reached out and rested a hand on her knee.

"You do?"

"I'm kinda nervous about landing our ship at the palace too, but it's also pretty cool."

"Yeah," She let out a relieved sigh. "Let's just hope we have a smooth landing."

She gave him a smile and a nod, then the young sky pirate and his partner began making preparations to land at the private air-hanger of the Royal Palace of Rabanastre.

* * *

Ashe had awoken this day with a nervous, fluttering inside her tummy. Any one of the people she was expecting today would be cause enough for her eagerness. The fact that they were all closing in on her at once, however, was almost more excitement than the young queen could contain. She wouldn't let it show of course, but she couldn't deny to herself how much she had missed her friends. Especially, once she had started counting the hours until their arrival.

She felt a wave of gratitude for her uncle.

Sitting at her vanity, Ashe began brushing through her freshly washed pale hair. She went through her grooming routine, giving herself extra time to make sure she looked as polished as possible. Once satisfied with her hair in long loose layers about her shoulders, she walked to her large wardrobe and pulled the elaborately detailed doors wide open.

It was unlike her to fret over her clothes, but this morning she had tried and discarded several outfits before making her final choice. She settled on a more casual ensemble that was reminiscent of the days when she was a princess and her beloved father still sat upon Rabanastre's throne. A long skirt of pale shimmering fabric sat low on her hips paired with a sleeveless bodice and sandals that laced up her ankles. The queen knew she was showing more skin than usual, and the idea left her feeling quite pleased. She finished by adding the essence of sweet smelling cactus flower to her throat and wrists.

Ashe left her rooms and began making her way toward her uncle's guest quarters, wanting to check in and see how the event planning was coming along. As she walked gracefully along the corridor she noticed that several of the stationed Dalmascan guards were having difficulty keeping their eyes to themselves. Being in a playful mood, she decided to add just a touch more sway to her hips. She held back a small smile as her thoughts turned to her odd collection friends. She listed them in her mind: The boy emperor, two orphans...two sky pirates...and an Arcadian judge. Her step faltered when the last person flashed through her mind. To Ashe, he was no judge. He was a Captain in the Order of Knights of Dalmasca; her father's most revered knight in fact.

_Basch_

She stopped walking completely. A wave of fear, anxiety and excitement rippled through her, almost making her body feel weak. Years ago, when he had resided here at the castle she had been terribly smitten with him. She had memorized every detail of his flawless face and every curve of his muscular body. She remembered with dream-like wonder the fleeting moments when she had pressed her lips against his...and the garden...the night in the garden. Immediately, Ashe pushed that thought away. Her behavior had been wrong and he had made that fact clear to her.

The man that helped her and her new friends restore Dalmasca just one year ago, had been that same knight, yet changed. Her heart ached as she thought of the scars that covered him now, the brutal one covering the left side of his face was the most obvious; Ashe felt his deepest scars, however were ones invisible to the eye. Something about him was so much darker now; it saddened and scared her.

She thought of his deep voice with his subtle Landisian intonations, and an idea occurred to her. She turned on her heals and made in the opposite direction, toward the palace kitchens.

* * *

Corliss was extremely busy this morning. With important guests arriving early on top of the grand upcoming event, she and the rest of the kitchen help were working hard. The area was bustling with activity and the noise inside had reached a near din. Pots were banging, knives were chopping and urgent commands were being called out.

The pudgy woman raised a hand to her forehead, wiping a trickle of sweat from her brow. She adjusted her white bonnet and was about to start back on the cockatrice egg pudding when she saw Ashe making her way through the flurry of activity. A few of the kitchen help were too busy to notice her, but most stopped what they were doing to bow graciously at the presence of their queen.

She saw a look of apprehension on the young woman's face and went forward to welcome her. Realizing it was too noisy in this area to share a word, she beckoned for Ashe to follow her into one of the large pantries off the main kitchen.

"To what do I owe this unexpected visit M'lady?" Corliss looked somewhat relieved by the short break and took the opportunity to grab a small cheese board and begin fanning her rosy cheeks while she waited for the Queen to respond.

Ashe looked around and wrung her fingers together anxiously. "Corliss, I am sorry, I didn't realize you were so busy...I should go...it is nothing."

"Nonsense!" The cook looked at her sternly. She could see that the princess wanted to ask her something so she urged her gently. "What is it that you need dear?"

The girl cleared her throat nervously, "Remember when you used to make the Landisian Kuchen with northern tapan berries? I would like to request one...to honor one of my guests."

Corliss stared at Ashe with her mouth slightly open. She remembered the sweet bread very well, but more than that, she remembered who she used to make it for.

It took her a moment before she could find her voice, "Yer Majesty?"

The young woman just smiled at her, looking hopeful.

The cook furrowed her brow in thought, then added regretfully, "I'm sorry M'lady but we don't keep northern tapan berries on hand..._anymore_." She added the last word cautiously. The queen looked disappointed, but then perked back up when the woman quickly added, "Don't worry dear, I can use another kind of berry and it will still be every bit the Landisian Kuchen that you remember."

She was pleased when she saw the genuine happiness on Ashe's face.

...

She watched the girl leave the kitchen and couldn't help wrinkle her brow in concern. Not having time to waste though, she barked orders to one of her kitchen hands. She handed the egg pudding to the girl to finish then turned to make her way to the pantry of baking goods. She would not be passing the job of making Landisian Kutchen to any other; Corliss would be making it herself, and she would make sure it was perfect.

* * *

After meeting briefly with Ondore, he had insisted that she not concern herself for the rest of the day with details surrounding the upcoming ceremony. He nearly ushered her out of the meeting room where planning was going on in earnest. She had tried to argue, but he had assured her that everything was under control and he would send for her if the need were to arise.

Now Ashe was wandering the garden again, wishing that she could find a way to relax on her rare day of leisure. She had just begun gathering a bouquet of rare, sweet smelling Galbana Lilies from the garden when the unmistakable hum of a descending airship reached her ears. She shielded her pale eyes with her hand and looked up into the bright blue sky above the palace. The unmistakable form of Vaan's ship could be seen lowering slowly toward the airship hanger.

Ashe quickly grabbed several more lilies then made her way toward the palace.

* * *

"Can you believe we are going to stay in the Royal Palace as guests!?" Penelo made her way behind Vaan out of the Galbana, slinging a bag over her shoulder as she went.

"Whoa." Vaan breathed the word quietly so only his friend could hear.

As the two teens descended the stairs of their airship they were greeted by none other than Marquis Halim Ondore IV, flanked on either side by several uniformed Knights of the Order and cloaked members of the Senate of Dalmasca. Vaan looked apprehensively at the official looking royal assembly that waited to greet them, but Penelo reacted gracefully.

She curtsied respectfully before the regal gray haired man in the center and greeted him, "Head Minister."

"Ahhhh," Ondore moved forward. "Penelo, Vaan... how good it is to see you." He bowed slowly before them with his hands clasped behind his back. "Follow me and I shall take you to The Queen; she has been looking forward to your arrival."

At the words "_The Queen" _Penelo turned and looked at Vaan with an excited grin.

...

Penelo had the fortune of visiting with Ashe a few times over the last year so she was not as surprised as Vaan at the first glimpse of her. When she noticed Vaan gaping, she gave him an annoyed look and slapped him once under his chin.

"Close your mouth Vaan."

He took an additional moment to collect himself, then grinned and moved toward the two lovely blonds that were reaching out to each others hands and saying hello.

...

The two teens informed Ashe that though they had not been able to catch up to the sky pirate and the viera, they were still fairly sure they would receive Ondore's invitation. Ashe didn't pry, as she knew many things about the sky pirates would always remain shrouded in secrecy.

The queen had delighted in Vaan's excitement, when he unceremoniously drug her to his new airship and gave her a lengthy and detailed tour of his craft. She stifled a laugh as Penelo stood out of his line of sight and made mock motions of his excited ramblings, doing an extremely good imitation of his hand gestures while he talked. She was opening and closing her mouth like a fish, when Vaan spun around and caught her in the act. After several moments of the boy chasing his highly evasive partner around the small ship, the airship tour was finally complete.

Next, the three of them enjoyed lunch on one of the palace balconies. Seeing that her friends were tired and in need of freshing up after their long journey, Ashe had personally shown them to their adjacent guest quarters.

"Rest as long as you like, but please do join me for dinner this evening." Ashe gave a courteous nod of her head.

Both Vaan and Penelo poked their heads back out of their guest rooms to look at her.

Vaan nodded eagerly and Penelo exclaimed. "We wouldn't miss it for the world!"

Ashe smiled to herself as she heard Vaan shout to his friend, "Pen! Get in here, you gotta see the size of this bathroom!"

* * *

Ashe returned to her own quarters and was about to lie down for a moment herself when a knock sounded upon her door. Wondering if another guest had arrived, she hurried over and opened it, finding an assistant to the senate standing outside.

"The Marquis has requested your presence in the meeting room Your Majesty."

She hid her disappointment at the news perfectly, and allowed the man to lead her to her uncle.

...

The senate had prepared several cards that required only her signature and she sat down and obediently began artistically signing her name to the notes. She was just about to touch the tip of her quill to another piece of parchment when one of her Royal Dalmascan guards approached the doorway.

Several members of the senate looked up and the soldier saluted them. "Permission to speak."

"What is it?" Ondore spoke first, getting a disapproving glance from Cobus Serhan. It was obvious to Ashe that the head of the senate felt the Head Minister of Bhujerba was overstepping his bounds here in Rabanastre.

The soldier informed the room, "An Archadian vessel is requesting permission to land at the palace."

The gathered men began to murmur amongst themselves.

"They say the Emperor is aboard." The soldier cleared his throat.

"Permission is granted." Ashelia spoke up before anyone else had a chance.

The soldier gave a brief nod and hurried back the way he had come.

The queen glanced down and noticed black ink had been dripping off the end of her pen and pooling on the parchment under her hand.

* * *

Basch watched the familiar landscape of Dalmasca grow ever larger through the glass. His gray eyes took in the form of the Bahamut where it had come to a final rest just outside the city walls. Next, his gaze moved to the Royal Palace. The sight of his former home filled him with so many different emotions, he was unable to sort out what he felt. Instead he took a deep breath and placed his brother's black metal helm over his face.

...

Larsa waited patiently for the door of the airship to open. As the airlocks let loose with a hiss and the door began to descend, he turned to the Imperial guards that were gathering around him.

"It will not be necessary for you to escort me any further."

He silenced the verbal protests with a motion from his white gloved hand.

"I will send word when I am ready for a return ship. That will be all."

Larsa made his way down the stairs to the tarmac and Basch stepped in line directly behind him. The judge heard one of the commanding Imperial officers begin to make a remark under his breath. He turned his his head slowly and fixed the man with unseen eyes. The soldier immediately fell silent.

The judge shortened his stride to match his lord's and followed the boy along the red carpet that lead toward the main entrance to the palace. A group of people stood waiting to welcome them; he raised his eyes and caught his first glimpse of the queen.

As he had hung dying in the bowels of the Nalbina Dungeons, he had experienced many feverish visions of Ashelia. The woman that stood before him now was more devastatingly beautiful than even his fantasies of her had been. She was greeting Larsa and he watched in awe as her delicate hands wrapped themselves warmly around the emperor's. His lord was now as tall as Ashe and as he lifted the queen's fingers to his lips and kissed her there, her pale eyes shifted to Basch.

Her eyes remained on him as he lifted his right arm and placed it over his armored chest. He then slowly bowed his head low before her, being sure not to rush his motion of respect in the least. When he lifted his head, she was still watching him, and as he lowered his arm she spoke to him in a soft voice.

"Welcome."

* * *

After a few moments of greeting them warmly, Ondore excused himself and proceeded back to the meeting room with the few members of the senate that had accompanied him to the tarmac. Ashe noticed that Larsa's eyes were red and puffy and decided to escort the men from Archades to their quarters so they could get settled. The emperor would be staying in the most elaborate guest suite that the palace had to offer, his rooms were virtually the same as the ones Ashelia herself resided in. He thanked her when they reached his rooms, and he assured her that after a nap he would be more than ready for the gathering this evening.

...

Larsa's door shut with a soft click, leaving Ashe alone in the hallway with the tall statue of a man, garbed in a full suit of black armor. She tilted her head to one side and looked at him closely, trying to catch a glimpse of anything about him that was recognizable under the dark, menacing helm.

"Would you like to see your quarters?"

"Aye." His helmet turned in her direction, and Ashe couldn't help but smile at the very familiar sound of his voice. "Thank you, Majesty."

...

She led him further down the elaborately decorated corridor. The path was a very familiar one and as she neared the large door near the far end she heard the uncertainty in Basch's voice.

"Highness?"

She turned to look at him, a knowing look on her face, "You remember this room?"

"Of Course," he shifted his feet to a stop and didn't come any closer.

Ashe opened the door and walked into the beautiful room. It looked the same as it always had; the over-sized canopy bed was covered with luxurious silk bedding. A chase lounge sat on the far side of the room, along with a writing desk and a large wardrobe. The queen's favorite feature, however, had always been the glass paned doors that led to a large balcony. She walked over to them and pulled them open, feeling the breeze lift her hair off her shoulders and ripple her sheer skirt against her legs.

She walked out to her familiar place on the terrace and glanced over the castle grounds, then she turned back to face Basch.

...

The judge stood frozen in the entryway to the room. His eyes traveled over the soft bed that he knew Ashe had lain in on countless nights. He looked back to the woman on the outside balcony and watched as she turned and leaned her back against the balustrade. As her body turned, the breeze caught her hair and the filmy fabric she wore. Once facing him, her hair blew forward, the silver strands dancing across her silky skin. She lifted one hand to her forehead and caught her untamed locks so she could gaze in his direction.

He couldn't move, couldn't speak.

She pushed herself off the railing and made her way back to him, her face beginning to look apprehensive.

"Would you prefer a different room?"

He roused then, realizing that he was being rude. "This is to be my quarters, Highness?"

She nodded and slipped her small hand into his large metal glove. "Yes, please come in." She gave his arm a gentle pull.

"But..."

She laughed softly, realizing why he was confused. "This is no longer my room. I stay in the rooms that used to be my father's."

Basch remembered King Raminas' suites well.

_Of course, her rooms are there...she is the Queen._

He allowed her to lead him inside and he turned slowly to face her as she quietly closed the door, leaving the two of them alone inside. He tried not to back away or shift his body in an uncomfortable manner as she approached him. He stood his ground until she came within a hands breadth from his chest. With her this close and him being so much taller, he had to tilt his head down at a steep angle to continue looking into her face.

"Basch."

The sound that came from her delicate lips startled him. No one had called him by that name in a long time. He was surprised when she raised her hands and placed them on each side of his face. He wondered briefly what it would feel like if her hands were touching his skin instead of his cold, iron shell. She slowly began to lift the helm from his head.

...

His reaction was quick and Ashe let out a small gasp as his huge gloved hands closed over her wrists, stopping her motion. They stood frozen that way for a moment before she spoke again.

"Basch," her voice was barely a whisper.

His hands that held her wrists tightened for a second more, then he hesitantly released his grip.

She slowly extended her arms upright and lifted the mask completely off of the man before her.

Her eyes wandered over his face taking in every detail. His lips, nose, eyes, beard, every part of him was so familiar. Yet she still stared in wonder; he was painfully beautiful to her still, as he always had been. She gently ran her fingers over the scar that marred the left side of his temple. A twinge of guilt crept up as she remembered slapping him on this very side of his face, adding additional injury to the long years of torment he had endured. Her gaze moved to his golden hair and her fingers followed. It was cut very short and she couldn't help but slip her fingers further back to feel it.

"Your hair."

As the words escaped her lips, she remembered it was the very thing that Basch had said to her when he had seen that she had cut off her own hair. Basch seemed to remember as well, for a small smile hinted at the corner of his mouth.

_She remembered giving him the Anneau de la Sûreté, the charm made of her hair to protect him from the upcoming battle. He had pushed back the hood of her cloak and seen her hair... and she had kissed him._

She realized he was beginning to look somewhat apprehensive. Whether due to the prolonged touch of her fingers or the memory of her kiss, she wasn't sure.

She quickly dropped her hand and spoke then in a lighthearted tone.

"There is someone I would like you to meet."

* * *

As she listened to his metallic footfalls behind her, she found herself deeply wishing that he did not have to hide under the dark armor as his brother Gabranth. She longed for the days when Basch was a Knight of Dalmasca, free to come and go as he pleased; greatly revered by everyone in the palace.

_The thought of Basch's twin brother stirred up dark and very mixed emotions in the queen. She actually tried very hard not to think of Basch's brother Noah...ever. In the end of the great battle to save Ivalice that they had all endured, he had chosen to help them and fight at their side. He had shown true remorse and, most importantly to Ashe, it seemed Basch needed him to be somehow vindicated. _

_But underneath all that, she still deeply hated the man. He had brutally murdered her dear father along with Vaan's brother, which would remain forever, an unforgivable act. Gabranth had also left his own brother, a man she cared deeply about, to pay for the crimes. It was because of him that Basch had been tortured for years, because of him that Basch was now thought of as a traitor, because of him that Basch would forever hide his face._

_It was because of Basch, however, and his love for his brother Noah that Ashe had somehow found the ability to forgive._

As they neared the kitchens, Ashe discovered the flurry of activity had entirely disappeared. This did not surprise her. She knew Corliss always did most of the cooking early in the morning before the heat of Dalmascan midday was at its most brutal.

She did find a young kitchen maid dozing by the great ovens and as Ashe approached her, the girl nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Your Highness!" She quickly curtsied then let her eyes fall fearfully upon the huge Archadian judge behind the queen.

Ashe leaned in and spoke softly into the servant's ear; the girl nodded understanding then hurried away.

...

Basch couldn't help but wonder what this was all about when he started to hear a high-pitched sound coming from somewhere beyond the servants quarters. The sound continually grew louder until a small creature burst through the swinging kitchen door with his chubby arms held outstretched like a miniature airship. The judge's look of surprise was completely obscured behind his face guard. The tiny boy shot around the base of one of the kitchen islands and nearly careened into Basch's shins before he came to a sliding halt. The curly haired toddler's mouth popped open and he started to gawk upward along the large body in front of him. He looked afraid to reach the face of the man before him, and once he did, he jerked with fright and began to back slowly away.

"Ian," Ashe whispered and bent down toward the boy. "This is Judge Magister Gabranth."

"Noooo!" Ian pointed a finger at him, turned and made to run away.

The queen scooped him up off the floor, and the baby quickly whipped his head around, making sure he had the scary thing in the kitchen squarely in his line of sight. The judge watched as Ashe bounced the little boy consolingly and made gestures toward the helmet he wore. Basch glanced around and decided that they were quite alone in the kitchens before he quickly slipped his fearsome helm off his head and tucked in in the crook of his arm. The little boy was completely amazed by his transformation.

"Whoa!"

Ian started squirming violently in Ashe's arms. She laughed and walked up close to where Basch was standing and sat the boy on the counter.

"Ewwww," Ian got up really close into Basch's face and started inspecting the huge scar over his eye.

The judge decided to get comfortable, so he grabbed a stool and slid it over so he could sit and let the boy continue squeezing and pulling at his face.

...

Ashe watched the two for a moment then glanced over and saw the freshly baked Landisian Kutchen on a platter. A large bread knife, a small stack of plates and some cotton napkins were arranged neatly alongside. She almost bounded over to the dessert in her excitement. Quickly, she sliced off several large pieces and put them on one of the plates. She returned and eyed Basch and the little boy for a moment. The man was speaking very softly and the boy was excitedly telling him about the different scars he had too. Like the one on his elbow. Basch looked at the nearly invisible scar and exclaimed with mock amazement. She sidled up next to the pair.

"Ian, tell the judge to close his eyes."

"Close your eyes!"

Basch closed his eyes, with a smile and a small shake of his head.

"Tell the judge to open his mouth."

"Open your mouth!"

Basch drew his features together suspiciously before finally opening his mouth... just a little.

Ashe leaned toward to Ian and whispered, "Put this in his mouth."

The man made an apprehensive face, but still kept his lips obediently parted. She laughed as Ian shoved the entire serving of Kutchen into his mouth instead of just a small piece, or even just the corner. Basch gagged a little, making her laugh even harder.

They heard the sound of footsteps quickly approaching the kitchen and the judge quickly reached up and slid his helmet over his head. Ashe could hear him under the helm, chewing heartily on the generous amount of bread in his mouth. He swallowed thickly and she knew he was probably greatly in need of a glass of water.

* * *

Corliss entered through the servants doors and found a very odd arrangement of people gathered close together in her kitchen. The first person she noticed was the very tall and menacing looking Judge Magister of Archades, next she saw the delicately beautiful young Queen of Dalmasca wiping tears of laughter from her eyes, and finally, there was the young orphan boy of a servant girl that had pastry smashed between his fingers.

She came to a stop and lifted her eyebrows, "M'Lady?"

Ashe opened her hand toward the judge and began introducing him as Gabranth. She was interrupted by Ian, who spun toward the cook and shouted at her excitedly while pointing at Basch.

"He has two ugly faces!"

Ashe burst out laughing again, but older woman was horrified. "Where are your manners child!?"

She began stomping toward the boy when she glanced down and noticed the trio had been munching on the dessert she had prepared. She eyed the judge curiously, then looked at Ashe.

"So this Gabranth is the special person you requested the Landisian Kutchen for?"

Ashe's checks flushed a shade of pink at her statement and the woman couldn't help but notice the judge's dark head twist and look down at the girl.

The queen cleared her throat and nodded. "Yes, thank you... it's wonderful."

The servant nodded and gathered the boy into her arms then turned and made her way toward the exit.

"You truly outdid yourself this time Corliss." Basch spoke before he realized what he had said.

The woman stopped with her back to the queen and the judge for some time before she spoke without turning around.

"Thank you Sir, I hope you enjoy your visit to the palace..." She turned then and smiled over her shoulder at him. "And it's wonderful to have you home...Captain."

Without another word, she pushed through the doors and left the kitchen.

* * *

Though disappointed that Balthier and Fran had failed to arrive, Ashe could still hardly contain her excitement. Ondore had told her that he had arranged for a special evening out on the tournament field for herself and her special guests. He let her know the arrangements were very private and that no one would bother or interrupt the intimate group for the rest of the night.

She had already directed Penelo, Vaan, and Larsa to meet her at the field, located on the other side of the grand chocobo stables. Now she found herself outside the door of her former knight. He too, had needed some rest after the long flight, but Ashe couldn't resist disturbing him any longer. She lifted her hand and knocked softly upon his door.

She heard some rustling from inside and she bit her lip as she waited for him to answer. A short moment later, the door opened inward and once again she found herself looking at the masked helm of Gabranth.

She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head in disapproval. "That won't do."

He mirrored he motion of her head and responded, "No?"

"What other clothing did you bring?"

"Clothing... Highness?" Wearing anything other than his judge's armor had not even entered his mind as an option while visiting the queen.

"I assure you, no one will be seeing you tonight other than a few good friends. Now hurry up and get changed." She smiled at him and pulled his door shut leaving him standing inside staring at the door.

...

The black leather pants and boots and the white, long sleeved cotton shirt that he wore underneath his armor made a reasonably casual outfit, he decided. He glanced nervously down at the helmet sitting on the table and he realized it had been a long time since he had walked in public as himself. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and for a brief moment saw his brother looking back at him. He shook his head to clear the strange image from his mind and once again, he saw only himself with his hair cut far too short. Though there was not much that needed to be done with hair this length, he ran his hands through it anyway, making sure he was presentable. He stood back and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt.

Satisfied, he went to the door and pulled it open.

Ashe was leaning against the tapestry covered wall opposite his door, looking bored. She looked up when he stepped into the hall and he noticed as her head jerked back toward him in a double-take.

"Will this be acceptable, Highness?" A look of genuine concern passed over his face.

She looked him over carefully, then gave him a curt nod. "Yes, that will do." She began walking in a brisk pace toward the back stairs. "Come this way will be more private."

* * *

She was having a hard time recovering from the sight of the man that had stepped into her vision moments ago. She walked briskly, keeping him behind her and out of her line of sight. She tried to remember if she had ever seen him wearing pants like that...or a shirt like that before. She wasn't sure, but she did know that she liked what he was wearing...very much.

_Too much._

* * *

When they reached the doors that led to the courtyard Ashe turned and watched him walk the rest of the way along the corridor to where she stood. He was looking at his boots. When he saw she was looking at him he left his head lowered, but raised his eyes to meet hers, lifting his light colored eyebrows in the process. She grinned and held out her arm, gesturing that she would like to be escorted. He stopped beside her and looked over her face briefly.

He held his arm out to her and she weaved hers through his.

"Shall we?"

He nodded and opened the door for her, and they passed through together into the cool moonlit night.

...

Ashe looked up at his profile as they walked past her father's grand chocobo stables. She wondered if this brought memories back to Basch and if so, were any of them happy? Around the next bend, the games lawn came into view and Ashe let out a gasp. The sight before her was no less than magical.

Like an oasis in a sea of dark green, a large canopy had been erected. Just outside each of the four corners, huge urns held flickering magicked green fire. Glow crystals of all shapes and sized had been strung around the perimeter of the open sided tent; other crystals had float cast upon them and they lazily moved on invisible air currents. The luminescent shapes floated around and about the area like giant fireflies. A huge decorative rug had been laid under the tent to soften the dark green grass for her guests.

As the Queen and the former Knight approached, Penelo looked up from the buffet that was adorned with beautifully prepared and displayed food.

"Ashe!" Penelo came forward and her smile turned to a look of shock when she recognized the man that walked by her side. "Basch? Basch!"

She flung her arms around him in a huge hug and though surprised, he responded and placed an arm briefly around her in return. Both Larsa and Vaan smiled at them from what looked to be another table that held an assortment of wines from all of Ivalice. Basch made a small disapproving sound in his throat as his young charge raised a glass toward them in welcome.

Just then, a smooth sophisticated voice came from the shadows on the far side of the setting. "The party has officially begun."

Balthier sauntered into sight and straight up to the beautiful queen with Fran following elegantly behind him. Balthier looked almost exactly the same, still polished and devilishly handsome; Fran, however, had changed. She was wearing a white lingerie type dress over matching white leg armor. It reminded her of the clothing she had seen on several of the viera in the Eruyt Village. Her hair was different as well, cut somewhat shorter and hanging silky smooth and straight over her shoulders. Ashe thought Fran had never looked lovelier.

The pirate took her hand in his and gave the back of her hand a soft kiss. "Princess."

"Hey Balthier," Vaan yelled from over by the buffet, his mouth completely full of some kind of roasted meat. "Ashe is a queen now."

"Yes, but to me, she will always be a princess." He whispered only to her and gave her a wink.

Next the pirate clapped Basch roughly on the back then announced, "What's to eat, I am simply starving."

...

Ashe smiled and watched as her friends greeted each other warmly; A thought passed through her mind.

_Tonight will be perfect._

* * *

**Another Author's Note: **Awwwww... this is the happy part! Sorry to say things are going to get nasty. (_Let's just say, I will never get one of those __**Say No to Basch Abuse**__ tassels.)_ Poor Basch. :(


	3. Illusion

**Author's Note: **For my friends: Earisu, Bashashe, Maudie & Feeny.

* * *

**.• SAVE THE QUEEN •. **

**Chapter 3**

**Illusion**

_"Love can sometimes be magic. But magic can sometimes...just be an illusion."  
_-Javan

* * *

Evening had stretched into night, and all of the gathered friends had partaken in good food, drink and conversation.

...

Vaan heard her laugh.

The sound rang through the air and called to him like the twinkling of a bell. His attention was pulled away from Fran's fascinating and intensive description of the proper way to gut and dry an Iguion or other beast toad if food supplies ran scarce. Apparently, certain parts were a good source of protein, whilst others were a death sentence due to the creatures hidden and highly poisonous sebaceous glands.

He glanced over and saw her.

Penelo was sitting close to Balthier as he spun a colorful tale. She seemed enthralled by whatever he was saying, watching every expressive motion of his hands with wide blue eyes. She had taken the braids out of her hair this evening, and now it was spilling over her slender shoulders in beautiful, golden waves. She was dressed similar to Ashe, in a simple but feminine Dalmascan style bodice and skirt, though Penelo's feet were bare. The two were sitting on one of the small chase lounges that dotted the area under the canopy. Balthier was leaning back comfortably, while Penelo had her knees drawn up under her. Vaan was about to turn back to Fran, when the man casually stretched his silk clad arm out and laid it along the back of the chair, resting it behind the dancer's head.

Vaan furrowed his brow and lifted his hand to take a deep gulp of the fermented drink in his glass. The young sky pirate decided he didn't like the attention his predecessor was paying his friend one bit.

...

Smiling under his gaze, Penelo leaned back more comfortably in the deep chair. Feeling something lightly caress the white flower she had tucked into her hair, she glanced back and saw Balthier's hand. A warm tingle crept into her cheeks and she looked tentatively over at the handsome man, hoping he didn't notice the blooming color. He was watching her, thoughtfully rubbing his lower lip, and she was fairly sure an almost invisible smile was there. She opened her mouth to say something...anything, to break the awkward silence, but Vaan beat her to it.

"Come on, let's play some Moogle Ball." He had approached and was now standing over them, looking back and forth between the two on the lounge.

She sighed up at him, "ok, but no cheating this time."

"No, not you Pen," Vaan finished his drink and sat it down roughly on the small table next to him, then he pointed a finger at Balthier. "I challenge you."

* * *

Some time later, the two competitive sky pirates were stuck in a draw, each had defeated the other one time. By the third match, almost everyone had joined in the lawn game.

"Basch! Fran! come play!" Penelo gave a happy twirl in the grass, then held her yellow ball up and beckoned them over.

The two warriors looked up from where they stood in quiet conversation.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Fran looked doubtfully at the blue pom-pom like ball that Balthier had strode over and thrust into her hand.

"That's your color Fran darling, you're the blue ball." He sniggered a little to himself, while taking her hand and leading her over to the group.

Basch shook his head at the pirate, being the only other person to actually get the joke. He walked toward the Moogle Ball lawn, nearing Larsa who stood grinning and swaying with a half finished drink in one gloved hand and an orange ball in the other. As he passed, the judge plucked the wine from the boy's grasp.

"Hey!" Larsa was affronted. "Give that back at once." His attempt at sounding authoritative was thwarted by his slurred speech.

Basch ignored him and walked closer to the field, downing the last of the Emperor's glass in one swallow.

He stepped up to the sideline and looked around, folding his arms over his chest. "What are the rules to this game?"

"You have forgotten?" Ashe walked up to Basch and placed the black ball into his hand.

He looked over her delicate and disappointed face and smiled as he began to remember. King Raminas had thrilled at playing Moogle Ball after dinner on warm summer nights. His boisterous laughter could be heard all over the palace grounds. He had even talked Basch and Vossler into playing a few times.

"Well, the goal is to be the first to roll your ball through the finishing point there, but you must first pass through each of the 10 numbered arches." Ashe pointed first to the small arch at the far end of the green lawn, then to the many small hoops throughout the playing field."However, the fun is in knocking your opponents' balls out of bounds first."

Fran listened to the queen's instructions carefully, and when Ashe added the last part, she turned and looked slowly at Balthier. He was already watching the viera, smiling mischievously.

The pirate looked down at the red ball and the green ball in his hands. "Here, this one seems fitting for you." He plopped the green ball into Vaan's hand. The boy looked at it confused, then glared at the pirate's back when he added. "Being wet behind the ears and all."

Basch chuckled, then nodded to Ashe, indicating to her that he remembered the game. He looked around the group, bouncing the ball in his large hand.

"All-right then." Balthier quipped, "May the best man win."

The Queen walked past him, holding the white ball in her hands, she gave him a direct look and added, "Or woman."

...

With seven seasoned warriors playing, the game became highly competitive.

Balthier made himself a mark in the judge's eyes after attempting to knock Ashe's ball over the line. After that, Basch focused all his offensive maneuvers on him, and soon the pirate was the first to get eliminated from the game.

With much rivalry and laughter, one by one people were eradicated: Larsa knocked Fran's ball away, then Ashe defeated Penelo. When it was down to Himself, Vaan, Ashe and Larsa, Basch found himself with the opportunity to knock either Larsa or Ashe out of the game. He glanced between the two of them, one his current liege and one his former. With an apologetic shrug to the Emperor he sent Larsa's ball spinning off the lawn. Ashe was still smiling happily at Basch when Vaan sent her white ball rolling past her and out of bounds.

Seeing the grim determination on Vaan's face, Basch decided to let the boy win. He smiled to himself as he made his way back to the tent, hearing the celebratory hoots from behind him.

"That's two victories for me, to your one Balthier!"

"We'll just see about that...rematch!"

* * *

After another game, Ashe noticed that Basch was sitting by himself back under the canopy, watching a glass of ale that he turned slowly inside his hand. She left the others and made her way back to where he sat. He seemed deep in thought, and she wondered if he noticed her as she lowered herself down beside him.

...

"Captain."

He stopped looking at his glass and turned his eyes to where she sat close beside him. The knowing smile on her face told him that she had used the title purposely. She took him off guard by leaning her head against his shoulder. It was an intimate gesture, and he was unsure how to respond to it. He could feel the warmth of her seeping through his white cotton shirt and into his skin. His eyes dropped back to his hands, watching his thumbs rub away the condensation on the glass.

"Do you miss Rabanastre?"

He blinked a few times, dumbfounded by the simplicity her question. His fingers stopped moving.

_Did he miss Rabanastre? His home, his honor...his life. The fallen captain thought fondly of the grand palace he had defended, in turn it had given him warmth and shelter. The brave men under his command had fought to the death by his side; he remembered swelling with pride each time he looked one of them in the eye. He thought of the benevolent king. Raminas had been like a father to him, giving a lost young man the immeasurable gift of a sense of nobility, importance and purpose. Most of all, his thoughts always returned to the beautiful, innocent and persistent girl that had broken through his stone-hard defenses. She had stolen his heart from him, then graced him with the understanding of the meaning of his life; to protect and defend those he loved by any means necessary, even if it meant his own humiliation, torture or death. Ashe was the Rabanastre he missed most of all._

He cleared his throat, fighting to keep his voice free of emotion, "Aye."

She sighed deeply and lifted her head from his shoulder. The gentle breeze caught the cactus flower scent of her and Basch bathed in it for a brief moment, feeling something inside him surrender. He returned his gaze to her, yearning to say more.

"Basch, there is something I should have said to you a long time ago."

Before she could say more, they were interrupted by the gathering drawing to an end.

...

Penelo looked to Larsa and thought the Boy Emperor didn't look so good. He was swaying on his feet, looking decidedly pallid. She walked over and gingerly put an arm around him.

"Larsa, are you ok?"

He looked at her blearily. "I'm fine," he stumbled a little before adding. "Maybe...not so fine."

She giggled and whispered, "let's get you to bed."

She lead Larsa past Vaan and motioned with her head for him to follow her.

...

They watched as the three youngest said their good-nights, then excused themselves and made off toward the palace. Basch felt a pang of guilt for Larsa's condition and for not escorting him to his quarters. He saw the way Penelo embraced him protectively and decided that the boy was in the best possible care. Besides, even though he had had a bit too much to drink for his first time, he couldn't remember seeing Larsa have as much fun as he had this evening. It was good to see him be just a boy among friends for once.

Balthier and Fran approached and bid them goodnight as well.

"Thank you for the offer to stay in the palace Princess." The pirate kissed her hand again, much as he had upon their arrival. "However, we will be perfectly comfortable aboard the Strahl. Best not to draw too much attention to ourselves." He gave a wink.

No one but Fran and Balthier knew where the notorious airship was anchored and Basch thought that was probably wise.

"Of course," Ashe nodded back to them. "Thank you for coming...will you be staying for the coronation?"

Fran stepped forward and gave Ashe a rare and warm smile. "We wouldn't dream of missing it."

* * *

After putting the Emperor of Archades unceremoniously to bed, Penelo and Vaan made their way to the wing that held their rooms.

She glanced at him, and noticed he seemed unnaturally tense.

"Vaan?"

"Hmmm?" His response was decidedly short, and he didn't turn to look at her.

She was confused for a moment before she realized...he seemed to be _mad_ at her.

"What's wrong?" She sidled up next to him, looking at him closely; Vaan being unhappy with her was an extremely unusual occurrence.

"Nothing." He quickened his pace and reached the door to his room before she could catch up.

He opened his door and stepped inside, and she barely had time to catch hold of his arm, stopping him from closing his door.

"What's gotten in to you?" She thought for a moment, then added knowingly, "Are you letting Balthier get under your skin?"

"No, but you sure seem to be letting him get under yours," his answer was abrupt.

Both her mouth and her eyes popped open in surprise. "What!?"

As he stood glowering at her, the most amazing thought occurred to her. "Wait..._are you jealous_?"

"No." He seemed caught off guard by the directness of her question. He flicked his white-blond bangs out of his eyes and hurriedly added, "I'm tired, see you in the morning Pen."

His door shut with a soft click and she was left staring at the grains of the dark mahogany wood.

* * *

Ashe looked over at him, surprised and pleased that he was the last person with her after everyone else had turned in for the evening. She never imagined that just the two of them would be left, and she grasped the opportunity to invite Basch to walk with her and observe some of the changes she had made to the palace grounds. Knowing it was his former home, she hoped he would approve of the expansions that had been made over the last year.

As they walked, he seemed impressed both by the additions to the chocobo stables and the military housing compound. They reached the point of the path that was furthest from the palace, and she looked up to him and thought that he looked melancholy.

He caught her looking and erased the emotion from his face. She wished he wouldn't do that and opened her mouth to tell him so, but he spoke first.

"There was something you had wished to tell me, Highness?"

She nodded, unsure how to begin. "Yes...I...I owe you an apology."

Taken aback by her words, he shuffled to a stop and looked down at her.

"Majesty?"

Unexpectedly, her emotions surged to the surface, and alarmed, she looked away from him and blinked quickly as tears threatened. He patiently stood, watching her and waiting for her response. Only when she was completely sure her feelings had subsided, she continued.

"I owe you an apology for believing that you had been a traitor to Dalmasca and my father." She could see the shocked look on his face out of the corner of her eye. "I failed to listen to my heart... Basch, it is my greatest shame."

She dared to look up at him.

"Lady Ashe, your apology is not necessary." His words were formal, but she thought she saw something behind his eyes. He seemed touched by her words.

"Yes it is."

...

Her words were firm, and not wanting to seem as if he was not accepting her sincere apology, he bowed his head to her respectfully. He looked to her and saw a wave of relief pass over her lovely face, and yet another wall of the fortress around his heart gave way.

He offered his arm out to her, and once again she weaved hers through his. The comforting sensation of her touch was something he couldn't stop himself from enjoying.

* * *

With unspoken words, both of them knew they didn't want the shared moment to end just yet. Instead of heading straight back to the palace, they walked slowly, meandering the grounds. When they neared the far side of the chocobo stables Basch couldn't help but remind Ashe of the humorous riding lesson he had given her years ago. As he described they way she flailed her arms and pitched off into the sand, Ashe found herself giggling with embarrassment.

While Basch was talking, she suddenly lifted herself up on her toes and kissed his lips briefly, cutting off his story.

He blinked and looked at her, his face playfully expressing mild surprise.

"Lady Ashe, you have been drinking," he said, while rolling his head to the side. He was unable to hold back an amused smile.

"So, I do not care... and I did not drink very much." To prove this, she leaned up and kissed his lips again, just a quick peck.

He was still smiling faintly when he said quietly, "You should not do that."

Her arm was still intertwined with his, and he began to walk backwards, gently pulling her toward him. He took a few steps off the path and into the shadow cast by a small storage outbuilding. Realizing he had lured her to a spot with a touch more privacy, her heart began thrumming nervously inside her chest. Still, the new opportunity was not lost on her, she seized it at once.

"I should not...do this?" She advanced toward him. He fixed her with his eyes and backed slowly, until his shoulders made contact with the warm stone wall. She leaned her face up, and after a quick shy glance, pressed her lips again to his. This time the kiss lingered, she felt him slide his lips over hers, responding to her touch. Her senses heightened; she inhaled deeply, absorbing the fresh smell of his skin, like the spray off the twilight sea at Phon Coast. He made no move to stop her for a long moment, then he broke the contact by leaning his head back against the building. His playful smile had vanished.

"Yes that." His deep voice had become a whisper; his eyes looked over her flushed face and fell to her bruised lips.

She nodded in agreement, then slipped her fingers through the soft golden hair on each side of his head. "You wish me to stop?"

Under her hands, she felt his head come away from the wall as he tilted back down toward her. His nose moved lightly over hers and his warm breath caressed the sensitive surface of her lips as he shook his head softly.

"No."

Ashe braced herself, realizing she was about to experience no ordinary kiss.

As Basch touched his lips to hers, an eternity of longing finally gave way. The moment the kiss began, they seemed to fuse into each other. Ashe parted her lips and his tongue gently moved in, penetrating her void. One of his hands came up, and wrapped around the back of her head, as the other found the bare smooth skin of her lower back. She gripped his head firmly and released upon him the passionate kiss that she had been holding inside her for years. Feeling his eager response, she let out a wistful sigh and pressed her body against him. She was pleased when he was noticeably affected by this; he pulled her tighter against him with his strong arms and deepened his kiss, his breath heavy on her smooth cheek. She wrapped one leg around his and at this, his breath shuddered.

Then as quickly as it had started, it ended. Basch gently pushed her away from him.

"My apologies, Highness." He held her by the shoulders, looking decidedly affected by the encounter.

"Your apology is not necessary." She breathed, using his own words.

He dropped his arms from her shoulders and took a step away from her. Then, sighing loudly, he turned his back to her, walked a few paces and brought both his hands up and ran them through his short blond hair. He stood that way for a moment, leaving both his hands on each side of his head.

"You are not a woman that should dare be touched by a man who has not properly courted you...please forgive me."

She stared at his back in wonder.

_What was he saying? _

He turned back to her, then averted his eyes. "Please allow me to escort you back to the palace."

_Was thinking of courting her?_

* * *

He lay on his back in his darkened room, desire smoldering inside him. He found laying in Ashe's former bed did nothing to calm him. As the softness engulfed his bare skin, he reached out to slide his fingertips over the smooth silk of the coverlet. He remembered the icy blue color of the fabric, for it was the same that had adorned her bed the few times he had glimpsed inside her room when he was still a proud knight of Dalmasca. He turned his head on the down pillow and pulled some of the fabric toward his face. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply, and caught her distinct scent. Could he sense her on the fabric after all this time, or was her fragrance on Basch himself? He moved his nose off the embossed silk and onto his hand that held it. The smell of her lingered there as well, though fresher and sweetened with cactus flower. The embers of his desire flickered up and became flames. After several agonizing moments, sleep finally brought him relief and also a visit from a king.

...

_He was still lying on his back, but he could feel that he was no longer in Ashelia's former bedroom. This place was familiar; he had been here before. Basch tried to open his eyes but, the brightness of the room and the throbbing in his head would not allow it. He sensed Ashe close by. He tried to speak to her, but his tongue felt too dry, it was if his mouth and throat were stuffed with cotton. His heart sank as he heard her move away from him; he felt her presence disappear from the room. He tried with all his might to call out to her or move. There was silence, but he realized he was not alone._

_"Basch."_

_The voice was familiar. Deep and wise, it was the voice of a man that he honored as much as his own father. The voice of his king._

_Finally, Basch found he was able to open his eyes. He blinked several times and looked up into the hazy and ethereal face of King Raminas._

_"You...Your..Highness." It took everything he had to mutter the low croak._

_Raminas smiled warmly, then leaned closer to quietly say, "Don't forget the words I spoke Captain fon Ronsenburg."_

_Basch fought to clear the fog and confusion from his mind. He blinked his eyes several times, and realizing he could move his arms, he rubbed his face with heavy hands. Suddenly he sat bolt upright, looking wildly around for the king. _

_"King Raminas!"_

_He realized he was once again in the castle infirmary. The place where he had been taken after his injury during King Raminas' final grand tournament. The king was no where to be found, nor was the princess._

_He had forgotten the moment when both the princess, then the king had visited his bedside. It must have been the head injury that had not allowed him to hold onto the memory. Now it came rolling back. Believing him to be unconscious, Ashe and the king had spoken openly of the feelings the princess had for a certain knight...him. She had assured her father that Rasler was the man she would choose, for the sake of Dalmasca. After she had left the room, the king had spoken, and Basch had been the only person to hear Raminas' words._

_The king had sighed regretfully and whispered, "I do wish our times were different Ashelia...for if they were you and the captain would have my consent."_

_..._

Basch opened his eyes. Once again, he was in the present and in Ashe's bed. His mind was racing, trying to hold on to the images that were fading from his mind. His heart sank when he realized it had only been a dream.

_A dream yes...but also a memory._

...

Ashe slept alone and fretfully in the King's grand bed. Something was refusing to let her fall deeper into sleep. Her consciousness swam up through the murky depths and just before she awoke completely, she heard the voice. _His voice..._ her beloved father.

"Ashelia."

Her pale eyes fluttered open. "Father?"

She sat up and looked about her room, her heart pounding. Slipping quietly from her bed, she tiptoed over the floor, her ears straining to hear the slightest sound. She caught the soft rustle of robes and nearly cried out in alarm. Immediately, she made her way toward the sound. It had come from the direction of the study.

"Father?" She whispered. Several strong emotions were bubbling up inside her at once: fear, hope, despair, love.

She entered the elaborate library and study that he had loved so much. Countless hours he had spent here, though he did much of the administrative duties of running a country from this room, it had also been his private sanctuary.

She looked over the room, trying to catch a glimpse of him, for she strongly sensed his presence. Then she saw it. Sitting right on the edge of the large writing desk, where before there had been nothing, now sat a tiny golden key.

A sob escaped her lips, as she crossed the study and reached out to grasp it. The moment she did this, a cool breeze swirled about her for a briefly, making her gasp, then it was gone.

She held the key up to her chest, and the warm tears began to slip down her cheeks, "Father...I miss you."

She felt an emptiness in the room and knew that he was gone; part of her began doubting the experience had happened in the first place.

"Is this a dream?" She was startled by the sound of her own voice.

She glanced down at the golden item in her hand, everything around her was too crisp and clear to be anything other than real. She knew exactly what this key opened. Glancing over at the shelves that contained volumes of the king's grand collection of bound books, she saw it. Her father's locked wooden box had been undisturbed since Ashe had returned to the palace. She supposed eventually she would have found a way to pry it open to examine the contents, but now it seemed her father had personally invited her to open it.

Still dazed, she approached the small, unassuming trunk and lifted it down from it's resting place. With trembling fingers, she slid the key into the small lock and nearly jumped when she heard the resounding click as the latch let go. Slowly, she opened the lid, reached in and freed the secret that rested inside.

* * *

Walking silently along the palace corridor, she knew it was terribly early in the morning. Surely all of her guests would still be sleeping. She cringed slightly with guilt, but her excitement could not be contained and she simply could wait no longer to see him. Every step she took closer to him made the tempo of her heartbeat increase.

She paused outside his closed door and listened for a moment. From inside, she could hear his low muffled voice. She was surprised to discover he was awake and speaking to someone.

"Yes... that is my nose..._Thank you Ian_...though I do not wish for you to put that inside of it."

She cupped her mouth to her hand and stifled a laugh.

_What in the name of the Gods was Ian doing in Basch's room?...and what is he sticking up the man's nose?_

She knocked softly upon his door.

...

After a brief moment, the door swung in and Ashe found herself standing face to face with Basch.

He seemed to have been expecting someone else, for when his eyes fell upon her he quickly straightened his stance and ran a hand through his slightly disheveled blond hair. He was wearing his black leather pants, but his white cotton shirt hung loosely and mostly unbuttoned and his feet were bare.

"Highness."

"Good Morning, I was afraid I would be disturbing you this early, but I see you already have company." Just before she finished speaking, Ian ran over and threw himself against her and hugged her tightly around the knees.

"Please, come in." Basch backed up, then bent down and plucked Ian off of her legs so she could enter.

She closed the door behind her, then turned to look at the two of them, a curious smile spreading over her lips. Basch held Ian easily on his forearm, while the boy began mock fighting in mid-air with the two tiny knights he held in each of his chubby hands.

Seeing the look on her face Basch chuckled. He began explaining before she even had to ask.

"I...found sleep somewhat evasive early this morn." He glanced at her sheepishly, then quickly continued. "I went to the kitchen to see if I could find an early breakfast. There, I found poor Corliss in quite a state...and this fellow." Basch bounced the arm that held Ian briefly, causing a laugh to bubble from the boy's mouth. "Let us just say, he was not making her chores any easier."

Basch set Ian back on the floor and made his way over to the side of the bed. He looked down at it, then back to Ashe. She realized he would not sit until she did, so she walked over to the bed and perched herself on the side facing the toddler.

He sat next to her, then added, "So I offered to watch him for her until her tasks became more manageable this morning."

An incredulous smile had blossomed over her face; he looked back at her raising his eyebrows, the early morning light illuminating him from behind.

"So you are the baby-sitter?"

He grinned and looked down at his hands. "I suppose I am."

...

They watched the curly haired boy play for awhile before Ashe said simply.

"My father visited me last night."

From her side vision she saw Basch turn his head quickly in her direction. She blushed, realizing that he must think she sounded crazy...or silly...or stupid. She turned and looked directly at him, ready to defend what had happened. Instead the look on his face was wide-eyed and pale.

"What?" He seemed astounded.

"He spoke to me." She watched as he blinked several times, then looked away.

"He showed me something."

This time, Basch's movements were deliberate and slow. Almost as if he found it difficult to move, his head turned back toward her. She lifted a small scroll out toward him, and he swallowed thickly as he gently removed it from her grasp.

...

Upon unrolling the parchment, Basch was struck first by the King of Dalmasca's official red seal stamped into the upper right corner. Next, with a lurching of his heart, he noticed the date on the document. This decree must have come from the same official senate meeting that had decided for Raminas to travel to Nalbina to sign the Treat of Peace with Archadia, it was dated the night before his death.

He glanced wonderingly up at Ashe, realizing the importance of the document he held in his hands. She was watching him anxiously, and he felt a surge of nervousness flow into his body. Taking a deep breath, he returned his attention to the parchment and read.

_By way of a unanimous vote of the Royal Senate of King Raminas B'nargin Dalmasca, it is declared that Sir Basch fon Ronsenburg, a Captain in the Order of the Knights of Dalmasca, shall be henceforth granted the title of Commander of the Order of the Knights of Dalmasca. As Commander, fon Ronsenburg, gains sole directive authority over the entirety of the military forces of King Raminas Dalmasca, in addition, Commander fon Ronsenburg will obtain a vested seat on the Royal Advisory Committee of the king. Commander fon Ronsenburg's swearing in ceremony will commence upon the king's return from Nalbina, post haste._

The official document was signed by Raminas and all the members of the senate.

Basch slowly lowered the letter, stunned to his very core.

She reached out, and gently laid a hand upon his shoulder, "Basch...I think he wants you to come home."

...

He didn't move or speak, but she could see that his face was slightly contorted with emotion. She moved closer and put both her arms around him, resting her face against warm skin of his neck. Her heart pulsed with joy when he abruptly turned toward her and wrapped his arms around her waist, returning her embrace. She lifted her head until her cheek rested against the roughness of his.

They remained that way for several undisturbed moments before Ashe felt tugging on her skirt. Ian was trying to pull himself up, with great effort, onto both of their laps. Basch reached down and lifted him easily. The little boy wormed his way into the hug, flinging his arms around each of their necks and breathed his hot baby breath into their faces. Both Ashe and Basch placed one arm around the little boy.

* * *

Corliss bustled down the hallway as fast as her tired legs could carry her. She still couldn't believe she had agreed to let an honored guest of the queen take on one of her duties. She fretted, hoping it hadn't been too much of an inconvenience for the man. When she reached the door to Captain Basch's quarters she found that is was not closed entirely. She poked it gently and peeked her bonneted head in, preparing to announce herself.

Once again, she found herself gazing upon the same strange trio she had witnesses before in her kitchen. Only this time, they looked nothing like a menacing Archadian Judge Magister, the royal Queen of Dalmasca, and a poor orphaned servant's child.

_They looked like a family._

* * *

**Author's Note:** The bad stuff didn't happen yet, because my chapter got way to long and I had to cut it in half. :D

Stay Tuned...


	4. Beautiful Lies

**Author's Notes:** In case people are new to this tale... my other story Words Unspoken contains the events that take place prior to this story. Though I do my best to flashback enough that Save the Queen can stand on its own...if you find yourself saying "Huh!?", maybe you can find your answers there. :)

Many thanks to my girls over at the Basch/Ashe forum. They give me so many constructive ideas... it is great to bounce ideas off others and...most of all... it is their support that makes me keep on writing!

Thank you! :D

* * *

**.• SAVE THE QUEEN •. **

**Chapter 4**

**Beautiful Lies**

_Truth is beautiful, without a doubt; but so are lies._

- Emerson

* * *

Unknown to them, Corliss had quietly gone back the way she had come, leaving them undisturbed in the judge's room. Still stunned by what he had read, Basch was once again scanning the contents of the document in his hands. Ashe sat beside him, watching the expression of disbelief that continued to pull at his golden brow. Ian had grown bored of the adults beside him once their embrace had come to an end, and was now happily jumping upon the bed, disturbing the way that Basch had made it up with meticulous military precision.

"Does this news really surprise you so?"

He blinked and looked at her, raising his eyebrows. "Aye...does it not surprise you?"

"I know my father held you in the highest esteem Basch." She smiled gently and leaned in to remind him, "Why do you think only you were entrusted with the safekeeping of the the Dusk Shard? He bade only you keep it safe."

He looked back down at the parchment.

"You are a great leader ..._fon Ronsenburg_," she smiled as this got his attention. "A leader is what you are meant to be."

He opened his mouth to say something when the heavy door to his quarters suddenly burst all the way open.

Penelo fell awkwardly inside the room, skidding onto her hands and knees with Vaan stumbling in behind her, flailing his arms for balance. The two had obviously been eavesdropping outside the door, and had applied too much pressure as they strained to listen. Vaan's foot caught on Penelo's ankle and he too, pitched forward, falling with his chest over her head pushing her nose into the polished stone floor.

"Owwww! Get off my face!"

...

Vaan scrambled off Penelo and glanced up sheepishly at the two disapproving faces watching him from the side of the bed.

"Oh, hey Ashe... uh.. we came to see if Basch was awake." He stood, helping his friend to her feet, then ran his hands nervously into the back of his hair.

"And when you discovered that indeed he was, the two of you decided to listen outside his door." Ashe's tone was flat.

"Ummmm," Vaan looked to Penelo for help with the situation.

"We heard you talking about Basch and the king...and we...," She shrugged and looked at Ashe, then at Basch. "Sorry."

Ian had found the two teen's unorthodox entrance very interesting, and now he stood at the foot of the bed watching them with two fingers shoved in his mouth.

"Hey, who's this little bugger? Vaan was the first to notice, "He's cute."

Ashe smiled over at the boy, "that's Ian."

"Ohhhh!" Penelo made the "what an adorable baby" sound and crept over to start a game of peek-a-boo, much to the child's delight.

Just then, the shadow of a man fell through the threshold of Basch's doorway.

"Ashelia, there you are, I have been looking for you." Ondore greeted everyone warmly, in turn with polite nods of his head.

"I apologize for the interruption, but your presence is needed in the meeting area."

Knowing there was still much to be done before the fete, she answered quickly, "Of course, Uncle, I will join you shortly."

He gave a final gesture with his head, bowing to show the waves in his dark silver hair, then he moved away down the corridor.

Ashe stood and looked down at Basch, she realized with a pang that she didn't want to leave his side. He politely rose to his feet along with her, and made a motion to return the scroll.

She placed her hand over his and gave a gentle squeeze, "You keep it." Then in a whisper she added, "and give it thought."

She looked over and saw Penelo and Vaan watching the exchange with rapt attention.

"Please make yourselves at home here, hopefully I will be not be tied up for too long." She spoke out loud again to all the friends around her.

"Can we ride chocobos?" Penelo asked eagerly.

"Of course." Ashe said, smiling as she passed through the doorway.

She made her way down the hallway, and was envious when from behind her she heard Basch chuckle and say, "I believe the two of you are in need of a watchful eye."

"Oh good you're coming too!? Let's go get Larsa!" Penelo sounded thrilled.

* * *

Basch had donned his full suit of judge magister's armor; inside of which he safely tucked the king's decree. He scrawled a quick note, letting Corliss know they had taken Ian with them to the chocobo stables.

The group arrived outside the door to the chambers of the Emperor of Archadia which remained firmly closed. Penelo leaned her blond head against the door to listen, missing the disapproving look that the lord's protector sent her from beneath his dark helm.

"A habit is it?" His low voice rumbled close to the back of her head.

She let out a small, surprised squeak and flashed Basch a guilty look, before knocking softly upon Larsa's door. They all patiently waited for a response. Basch shifted under the weight of his armor, then switched Ian from his right hand to his left. His metal clad hand rapped on the door this time, more firmly than she had done.

"My Lord?" He raised his voice to be heard through the thick wood.

From inside the room, they all heard a pitiful, wavering moan.

Penelo brought her hands over her mouth in a gesture of empathy.

"He doesn't sound so good." Vaan looked over at Basch.

From inside the door came another weak moan then, "Sleeeeep...let...me."

Basch cleared his throat, "Right, it appears Lord Larsa is in need of more rest...with all the duties that befall an emperor, he has become over-weary."

His bulking figure turned and started back down the corridor, the way they had come.

Penelo began walking after him, but started as she felt Vaan's soft white-blond hair suddenly tickle against her temple. She paused and moved her head slightly in his direction and saw that he had moved his face down to within a hairsbreadth of hers. She felt a warm breath on her skin as his lips brushed against the top of her ear.

He whispered to her, "More like with all the wine he drank last night."

Penelo turned to face him, and because he was in such close proximity, the tips of their noses touched briefly. Vaan's face had been wearing a small grin, but the moment they made contact it slipped from his face. They stood facing each other, both seeming to be too surprised to move away or speak. He looked down at her mouth and Penelo drew in a breath.

"Coming?"

The voice that broke the silence belonged to Basch.

Penelo looked up to see the judge still moving away down the hallway, it appeared he hadn't turned to look back.

She glanced back at Vaan and noticed he hadn't moved.

"Yes, coming." She turned and quickly made her way after Basch and Ian.

* * *

The grand chocobo stables loomed into view as they rounded the bend on the footpath. Basch had been unprepared for the deep and churning mix of feelings that had plagued him since his arrival on Dalmascan soil. It was disconcerting to him, the way they were bubbling just beneath the surface. He chided himself. His emotions were not something he was willing to lose control of, yet here in Dalmasca, he felt such desire. Desire for the things he could not have.

He felt a deep wanting, for the honor he had lost, the familiar home he had made his own...the woman, the young, beautiful queen. She refused to leave his thoughts... it was almost a form of torture.

"Oh it's so beautiful!" Penelo went tearing ahead of them, running toward the arched entryway to the stables.

As always when Raminas had still been alive, Dalmascan flags billowed in the breeze atop the turrets surrounding the grand structure. He smiled to himself, deeply pleased to see that Ashe had continued to take great pride in the king's exquisitely bred chocobos.

...

Vaan watched, enthralled, as Basch went about expertly saddling three mounts. He had very clearly gone through the motions of quickly readying a chocobo to be ridden many times. There was no doubt in Vaan's mind that the captain could saddle a chocobo blind, faster than a normal person. He noticed though, how Basch had a habit of re-checking the fittings often, a bit over-cautiously.

Once they were out and riding, however, it was a total thrill. Basch cradled Ian protectively in front of him in his saddle while the boy squealed and laughed delightedly. He and Penelo had only ridden a handful of times during the trek across Ivalice a year ago. This was both of their first time riding just for fun; he looked over to his friend feeling a grin permanently stuck to his face.

"Whoa."

The quiet word fell unnoticed from his lips. Even he didn't realize he had uttered it.

_She looked amazing._

She had a few decorative braids in her long blond hair, but mostly it was unrestrained. Now it was blowing back off her shoulders as the Estersands whipped by behind her. She was laughing and clutching a bit awkwardly to the bird, but Vaan didn't think he had ever seen her look so beautiful. He didn't think he had ever seen any girl look so beautiful. She caught him looking and gave him a happy shout, then she kicked at her bird, urging it to go faster. As she and her choco pulled away she turned back and blew him a kiss.

* * *

As they neared the South Bank Village, Basch stopped his chocobo under the shade of a nearby tree. He slipped off the bird, then handed a rather warm and fussy Ian to Penelo.

"The boy grows tired and hungry, let us see if we can get something for him in the village."

Quickly he rid himself of the constraints of his dark armor, packing it away into the storage pouches of his mount's saddle. A fully clad Judge Magister of Archadia entering a small Dalmascan village was quite likely to send the occupants into a panic. He stood and relished the cool breeze for a moment as it blew over him, drying the sweat from his brow. The boy began fussing loudly and he glanced over to see him rocking back against Penelo, squirming to be free from her grasp. The toddler had his arms held out toward Basch and his face was beginning to turn an alarming shade of red.

"Baaa...Baaawwwssssss!"

"He really wants you." Penelo looked totally at a loss and held the boy back toward the judge.

"I thought you were good with little kids Pen, you sure took care of enough of them in Lowtown," Vaan looked at her confused.

"Well...this guy just likes Basch a lot...obviously."

Basch furrowed his brow and approached Penelo's chocobo. He lifted an arm out to Ian and the little boy nearly jumped onto him, wrapping both arms around the man's neck.

Deciding to walk the rest of the way to the village and lead the choco behind him, Basch added, "Nay...I am just more familiar to the child."

Penelo and Vaan exchanged a look behind his retreating back.

...

Once inside the village, the group had been greeted warmly as most of the locals remembered them from earlier visits. They were treated with all the hospitality the poor village had to offer. A light fresh lunch of the local fruits and vegetables and some steamed fish was offered to them, and now they lounged comfortably on the dock over looking the Nebra River.

Penelo had giggled when the boy Tchigri had asked Basch if he could play with his 'son' in the water along the river's sandy bank. Basch had hesitated, then pointed out a very shallow location well inside his view where he could take him.

Penelo cleared her throat nervously, then asked suddenly, "Basch what was in the letter that Ashe gave you?"

He looked at her, blinking his eyes at the directness and unexpectedness of her question.

Vaan too, was surprised and paused with a dripping piece of cactus fruit outside his open mouth.

"You were unable to gather enough information from the other side of my door?"

Her face flushed pink, then she sheepishly shook her head.

He sighed and looked from her face to Vaan's. They were both watching him expectantly. He shifted his body, then pulled the parchment from his pocket. He glanced at it for one more indecisive moment, then handed the document to Penelo. She looked at it in awe, then slowly removed it from his hand. She quickly unrolled it, and soon both of the teens had their heads pressed together as they read.

"It's not a letter...it's..."

"Oh...Gods...Basch...Commander.."

_He didn't know why he did it. Why he was letting them read it. Perhaps, it was because he only had scarcely more friends than he could count on one hand... two of which were sitting beside him._

...

The teens were unusually quiet on the trip back to the palace. Vaan looked to Penelo and saw that she was still shocked by what Basch had shared with them, though he made it clear that they were to keep the information to themselves. Vaan smiled down at the child that shared his chocobo. His mood had improved greatly since lunch, juice and the play-date at the river; he had allowed himself to be propped up onto Vaan's chocobo for a change.

Rabanastre was growing near in the distance, the buildings of the city growing ever larger. When suddenly the most terrible smell wafted over him. It was unlike anything that Vaan had smelled before...dank and rancid. He involuntarily gagged, then screwed up his face and let out a groan.

"What...is that...sme.."

"Poop!" Ian exclaimed happily.

Vaan's eyes widened.

"I pooooooop!"

"Ummm...Basch?" He raised his voice to be heard.

Having again donned is dark Arcadian garb, he twisted his helmed face over his shoulder to look back at them.

"Ian needs you again."

Basch's head shifted toward the small boy that seemed perfectly happy where he was. Vaan moved his chocobo up beside the judge and quickly jerked the boy out toward him. Ian dangled over the sand between the two men for a moment, and just as Basch began reaching for him, his hands froze in mid-air.

"I poop." Ian said it again, but this time he sounded like the idea of what he had done was beginning to make him sad. He pushed his bottom lip out and looked to Basch with large brown eyes.

* * *

Ashe once again, found herself temporarily free from her duties. Ondore was doing his very best to create as much leisure time for his niece as possible. She had left him with a quick kiss to his clean shaven cheek, then headed out to see if she could locate any of her guests.

She wandered only briefly before she heard the tell-tale familiar sound of the sky pirate's haughty voice. She allowed it to lure her, past the main parlor, through the library, until she reached the small cozy lounge that lay beyond it. There she found an interesting sight.

Balthier and Larsa were sitting at a small table with cards in their hands and quite an impressive pile of glittering gil on the polished surface between them. She looked to Fran who was reclining on a chase lounge nearby. The viera looked at the queen and gave her a small disapproving shake of her head, causing her smooth white hair to fall forward a bit over her bare brown shoulder.

"Playing cards with a _pirate _Larsa? I would think you wiser than that."

Larsa looked up at her and grinned, "Oh but Lady Ashe, you underestimate me, for I am winning."

She leaned in close to the emperor and whispered, "That sneak just wants you to think you are winning."

Balthier made an elaborate mockery of looking crushed, "How could you think I would take advantage of our dear boy?"

Just then, from out in the main corridor, the sound of hurried echoing metallic footsteps was accompanied by the unmistakable sound of Penelo's giggles.

She made to catch Basch and the teens, but first turned to send Balthier a stern, direct glare.

To this, he gave her his most handsome impish grin.

She turned and quickly left the room, frustrated that the man always managed to fluster her.

...

Upon entering the foyer, she caught sight of the judge magister being trailed by Penelo and Vaan. Basch had Ian tucked under one arm, in a manner more fitting for a bag of raw onions than for a small child.

"Gabranth."

She noticed all three of them froze, almost as if they had been caught. The two blonds looked back at her, Basch remained fixed as he was staring straight ahead, in the direction of the kitchens. She approached and looked them over quizzically. She looked up at the fearsome looking armor shrouding Basch then down at Ian in his arms. The little boy looked like he had been crying and she was just about to say something when Ian turned his sad, tired eyes to her.

"I Poop."

Basch turned his dark face to hers as well.

She lifted her fingers to her lips to hide a smile, then trying not to laugh said, "We are in the library...when you are finished."

...

Greatly relieved after handing Ian to Corliss in the palace kitchen, Basch, Penelo and Vaan met the others in the library. They relaxed and chatted comfortably for sometime, because the room was fairly private, Basch was able to remove his helm.

As the hour grew later, the palace servants became more and more of a flurry of activity about them. The hour of the coronation was fast approaching and soon guests from the far reaches of Ivalice would be arriving to pay respects to the queen. A young palace servant entered shyly to place an elaborate bouquet of fresh flowers in the lounge. Upon passing Balthier, she did a double-take and stumbled a bit as he flashed her a smile. Turning bright red, she left in a hurry, leaving a very pleased looking pirate behind her.

"Well," Ashe suddenly began to feel very nervous. "I suppose it is time I return to my chambers...and prepare for the event." Suddenly emotion threatened to choke her voice. She waited for it to pass, then continued, "This night, I owe to all of you, I do not have the words to express my thanks."

Silence fell as they all turned to look at at her and Ashe gazed around at all of them in return. She saw the small smile on Basch's face, and thought it was possible that he looked proud. Keeping herself as composed as possible, she stood and cleared her throat.

"Penelo...Fran...would you care to escort me?"

Fran raised her pale eyebrows at the unexpected request, and Penelo nearly knocked her chair over backward in her haste to stand.

"The honor would be mine." Fran's soothing, exotic voice eased Ashe's nerves.

The men watched, somewhat surprised as the three women left the room. Just before they vanished from sight, Penelo turned back and stuck her tongue out at Vaan.

...

Once having arrived in Ashe's royal chambers, Penelo exclaimed loudly and began charging through the interconnected rooms, staring at everything in awe. Fran merely waited patiently for Ashe to give an additional request or dismiss them from her rooms.

It had been sometime since Ashe had spent time alone with a female friend, her heart ached terribly for Budelle. It was times like this that she realized how much she missed opening her heart to a friend. She no longer had a hand-maiden, and other than the special gown her uncle had given her, she had not given much thought to preparing for the fete.

"I was wondering, if perhaps the two of you would care to assist me in preparing for the coronation?"

Fran nodded and Penelo came walking back slowly into Ashe's main bedroom, the look upon the girl's face was no less than shocked.

Ashe smiled at her then opened her huge wardrobe, "Also, please feel free to wear any of the garments I have this evening... if you like."

She turned to face the wardrobe and with her back to them she added, "and Penelo, your hair always looks so lovely...do you suppose you could do something special with mine?"

At that comment Penelo burst into tears.

Ashe and Fran both looked to her with alarm, but quickly saw it was tears of joy she was shedding. As the tears rolled down her cheeks she wore a huge, happy smile.

"I would love to!"

* * *

The hour of the Queen's Coronation finally arrived. Being no stranger to fancy and flourish himself, the Marquis Halim Ondore IV had executed an elaborate event. Ashe's coronation would be no ordinary one. The coronation itself was normally a private religious ceremony, but along with this tradition Ondore had insisted that Ashe also have a grand ball in her honor. Musicians had been situated in a corner of the room, and their sweet serenades filled the air. The Great Hall was decorated beautifully. Tables were draped with fine pearly colored linens and adorned with white, exotically scented lilies. Golden glow crystals were strewn over the table tops like glittering gems. Again, Ondore had seen that charmed glow crystals be added to the setting. However, this time the crystals floated around the ceiling of the cavernous hall by the thousands. The lights were kept dim, and the effect was like nothing less than staring into a dream.

Basch stood with his Lord and Balthier and Vaan. The men had all dressed in their finest trousers and silk shirts. Basch envied the freedom they had, as once again he shifted the weight of the dark armor he wore. Many people had already gathered, he was pleased to see the influence that Ashe had over not just the people of Dalmasca, but of all Ivalice. Humes and Moogles, Bangaa, Viera, Seeq and even a few Garif were in attendance. He was fairly certain the horns he saw bobbing in conversation belonged to War-chief Supinelu, but it was hard to say. He noticed the gaze of several men were suddenly pulled into the same direction and he couldn't help but turn to see what had drawn so much attention. The vision that greeted his eyes was so mesmerizing, that he found himself thankful for the mask that hid his face as he quickly closed his mouth.

Penelo and Fran had entered the room. Both women looked so beautiful that people were actually parting the way for them so they could move unhindered, but very well watched through the crowd. Fran wore black. The top of her dress was strapless and fit as a tight corset that laced up the back. The skirt was quite short in front, showing a great expanse of her long, brown legs. The back, however, cascaded out behind her in a long black train. She wore her hair slick, glossy straight and thrown back off her bare shoulders. Penelo was dressed in a soft yellow gown that was of such detailed quality, Basch had no doubt it belonged to the queen. It criss-crossed over her chest in an extremely flattering way, with the soft sheer fabric tying behind her neck. Her shoulders were bare, as was her entire midriff, followed by cascading soft yellow fabric that fell from her hips and swayed about her legs as she walked. Her hair was pulled up away from her forehead and off her neck, though several small curls were left to fall about her lightly made-up face.

Basch heard the sound of trickling water and turned to see that Vaan was watching her approach with nothing short of awe on his face. The grip he held on his glass of sparkling mulled cider had relaxed so much, he was now pouring the contents onto the floor at their feet. Basch looked down at the fluid splashing onto the highly polished black boots of his armor and grunted with displeasure. He reached out and gave Vaan a small shove.

Vaan blinked and looked at him, then gave him a lopsided grin.

"What?"

Basch reached out with the tips of his gloved fingers and righted the angle of Vaan's glass from the bottom.

"Oh...sorry." He quickly set the drink down on the nearest table and turned to greet Penelo.

_Unfortunately, someone else beat him to it._

He was opening his mouth to tell her she looked great when Balthier stepped directly in front of him and grasped her hand with both of his. He touched his lips to the back of her hand and gazed at her with a twinkle in his hazel eyes.

"You Penelo, look simply exquisite."

She blushed, making her look only more beautiful.

"May I have the honor of this dance?"

She smiled, openly pleased by the attention, "Of course."

They made off toward the dance floor unaware of the two displeased sets of eyes that watched them leave.

...

Basch watched Fran walk away in the opposite direction, toward the bar, with a decided droop to the tips of her ears. He was about to turn and follow her when an announcement suddenly sounded across the Great Hall.

"All rise for Lady Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca!"

Though few people had been sitting, everyone in the room turned to watch the woman enter the room. Basch could see that she was accompanied by the Marquis, he heard a few gasps and lifted his head for a better view. He was glad for his above average height, as they were situated toward the rear of the room. When he finally caught a clear view of her his heart stalled. Her head was lifted proudly as she nodded and smiled to the guests that parted way for her. She was just passing them toward the altar at the far end of the room. The gown she wore was custom fit to hug her curves like a second skin. Though a skin made of glittering golden beads. The bodice fit every curve of her chest, and would have been strapless, if not for the fine, jeweled strap that ran from between her breasts up to her throat, forming a golden choker there. Where the fitted golden bodice ended just under her ribs extremely sheer white layers of fabric flowed down her legs like a mist. The fabric was so sheer that her legs could be seen through it, but the skirt was made of many layers; the glimpses were few and far between. Her hair was pulled away from her face, Basch thought he had never seen it that way. Across the top of her head, pinned in a band from ear to ear was a thin braid of her hair. Behind this braid her hair fell down her back in soft, shining silver waves.

Basch quickly checked his hand to be sure he was not pouring a drink onto the floor and was relieved to find it empty. Quickly, briefly she turned and looked straight at him, he had no idea how she did it with the sea of faces peering at her.

The music played as she walked the path before her and climbed the steps where the High Priest stood waiting. When the music fell silent all eyes were upon the Queen as she knelt humbly in front of the High Priest. Her white, luminescent gown cascaded down the steps below her.

"Lady Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca, is Your Majesty willing to take the Oath?" The High Priest spoke loudly for all gathered to hear.

"I am willing." Her voice was sure and strong.

_"_Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the peoples of The Kingdom of Dalmasca according to the laws set forth by The Great Raminas B'nargin Dalmasca of the Royal House of Dalmasca and The Royal Senate of The Kingdom of Dalmasca as appointed by her peoples?

_"_I solemnly promise so to do."

_"_Will you to your power cause law and justice, in mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?"

_"_I will."

_"_Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the laws of the God of Light?"

_"_All this I promise to do."

The high priest then approached Ashe and placed a delicate golden crown over her silvery hair. She had been told by her uncle that the crown had been worn by her mother, and as she felt it rest upon her head, she blinked back the tears that threatened. He bade her stand, then turned her for all the people to gaze upon.

"Peoples, I here present unto you  
Queen Ashelia,  
your undoubted Queen.  
All you who are come this day  
may now pay your homage and service."

The same man that had both bound Ashe to Rasler in marriage, and then sent him to his peaceful grave, had now conducted yet another of the most important days in Ashe's life.

T_he High Priest blessed the newly appointed_ _Queen Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca of the Royal House of Dalmasca with the name of the God of Light, Faram._

...

Basch watched patiently as Ashe made her way exhaustingly through the gathered guests, it almost seemed as if she felt she had to personally thank each and every person that had attended.

As the night wore on he began to realize, time with Ashe was probably not likely to happen this night. He looked over and saw that Penelo was being swung around the dance floor, yet again, by Balthier. He looked to Fran who stared gloomily at her drink as several men stared happily at her.

"Would you like to dance?" He extended his hand in her direction. She looked at it with a raised eyebrow, then let her deep red eyes fall upon him.

"I would." Her sensual voice made Basch wonder why he had waited so long to ask.

The menacing looking Judge Magister dancing with the ravishing viera in black quickly became the interesting center-point of the room. They looked amazing together, though perhaps a bit unorthodox and fearsome.

"... I don't know why he is here..."

" ...a viera? How does she know the Queen?..."

As they swung about the room, Basch caught sight of Balthier noticing Fran, then Penelo noticing Vaan who had found an extremely pretty Rozarrian girl to keep him company on the dance floor. Vaan in turn glared back at Penelo, then Balthier. He in turn noticed Ashe on the dance floor, the white layers of her skirt flowing about the black trousers worn by an overly attentive Al-Cid Margrace.

When the music came to an end, he was not surprised to discover a slightly peeved looking Balthier looking at him.

"If I may." He slipped into Basch's place and whisked Fran away. He looked over toward Ashe but saw that she had already been scooped up by a different man that seemed to be another Rozzarian, perhaps a brother to Al-Cid.

Left with no partner, he returned to his table, wishing he could figure out how to take a drink with his helm on. He decided to grab a pint, then take a short walk outside for some fresh air.

...

Ashe finally tore herself away from the clinging grips of Al-Cid and his brothers and went in search of her friends. It was getting late and she was growing weary. She saw several of them on the dance floor, none being Basch. She scanned the room for Larsa and realized she didn't see him anywhere either.

She made her way outside the great hall toward the foyer and saw the young emperor walking briskly toward her.

"Forgive me Ashe..._Your Highness_," he emphasized the last part with a smile. "I have received a message about a situation that requires my presence at once, so I shall be returning to Archades this evening."

"Oh...this evening?" She glanced around as subtly as possible, seeking the presence of Basch. "I am sorry to hear you will be leaving so soon."

Ashe tried very hard to conceal the sinking feeling that pulled at her insides. She hadn't had the chance to prepare for the disappointment that came with Basch's departure back to his life in Archadia. With a sense of deep loss, she realized she would not even get to say goodbye to him privately.

"Please let Gabranth know for me." Larsa gave her a quick nod.

For a moment, she did not fully register the meaning of his words. "Gabranth will not be escorting you?"

"Just I am leaving Ashe, I have escorts from Archades that shall be arriving any moment. I apologize for the rudeness of my hasty departure."

"Please Larsa, I of all people understand the duties that come with the running of a country. I am honored that you were able to spend as much time here as you already have."

"I assure you, the pleasure was all mine." Larsa bent and slowly kissed the back of Ashe's hand.

She couldn't help but enjoy the warm gesture. While watching his fine features and dark hair, she realized how handsome a man Larsa was to become, much like his brother Vayne.

As she watched her knights escort the young emperor in the direction of the airship hanger, her heartbeat sped up a notch.

_Basch had been left in her care._

_..._

Ashe returned to the ballroom and saw that guests were slowly beginning to file out of the palace. She looked around again for Basch and was frustrated to only find the Margrace brothers beckoning her over.

"Majesty." The unmistakable low brogue sounded from the doorway just behind her.

She turned and blinked slowly up at the man before her. "The night is drawing to an end, though I think I would like one last dance with a Judge Magister."

"You think it wise?"

"I no longer care."

She put her arm through his and began leading him toward the dance floor. He quickly remedied the situation, and soon after he was leading her.

She felt the many pairs of curious eyes upon them as they began to dance. Soon she felt nothing at all except the warm gaze of his gray eyes that she knew were upon her. She tried to keep a handle on the situation, but soon the feeling of his swaying body and the pressure of his hand upon her back were all that she knew.

As the music came to a end, the queen lifted quickly on her slippered feet and pressed her powdered cheek against the cold iron of his.

"Come to my room tonight."

She left her hand in his, but backed away and gave a polite courtesy to close the dance.

He stood unmoving.

She tugged his hand briefly and he seemed to rouse. Quickly he bowed low before her, bringing her fair hand to his masked face to symbolize a kiss to the back of her hand.

* * *

Alone in her room at last, she removed her golden shoes and rubbed her sore feet. She went to her vanity and looked at her reflection, she removed her crown thinking how pleased she was with what Penelo had done with her hair. She had left Penelo at the fete; Balthier, Fran and Vaan too for that matter, they seemed to be having a great time...except for Vaan who looked downright miserable. The musicians and servants would cater to her guests for as long as they chose to stay, as were their orders. She was glad they were having fun.

She had left Basch there as well. Her heart sped up. She was terrified and terribly excited at the same time by what she had done...what she had said. This was probably the last time she would see him, and she couldn't bear going another year without... telling him.

_Will he come?_

She thought he probably would not. She stood and removed her gown, hanging it carefully in her wardrobe. She slipped a silvery, silken sleeping gown over her bare body and then pulled the doors open to her balcony. The cool breeze felt glorious and she threw her head back letting it sink in. She spent several long moments gazing at the moon and the illuminated city beyond.

Tonight had been such an honor, though she knew it was not merely about her. It was about all of Ivalice, the peace that now existed between Dalmasca, Archadia...Rozzaria. That was why people from so many nations had been present. Now was the new Ivalice, and she couldn't be happier to have a part in it.

There was a soft knock at her door and her heart suddenly lurched all the way into her throat.

"Who is there?"

She heard a low clearing of the throat then, "Majesty."

"Come in," her voice was suddenly so small, she was unsure if he could have heard it.

From the outside balcony, she watched as he entered, then closed her door behind him. The latch clicked into place, verifying their privacy. She leaned her back against the railing and watched him approach.

As he strode closer, he slipped the helm from his head and set it on the small table near the french doors to the balcony. Her eyes fell upon the features of his bare face and her breathing deepened. She reached back and gripped the railing for support.

He stopped close before her, and she was surprised when he allowed his eyes to trail over her scantily clad form.

"You wanted to see me...Highness?"

She opened her mouth to respond...to say anything. As she did this, his eyes fell to her lips. She reached out and touched the golden hair on his chin, then traced it along his jaw until she reached his scarred left ear. From there she trailed her fingers up over his temple, following the line of the scar over his eye. At some point while she did this, Basch closed his eyes.

He didn't see it coming.

Ashe pushed her lips against his in a kiss already heavy with passion. He sucked in a deep breath, and when she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her warm silky body against his cold hard armor, he immediately grabbed her back and pulled her hard against him. There was a level of urgency to his response that she had never felt from him before. She moaned into his mouth and he pushed her backward until her back was pressed against the balustrade.

She threw her head back, and he took the invitation, kissing her throat hungrily.

_Part of her couldn't believe what he was doing, and the other part wanted to make damn sure he didn't stop._

She gripped his hair and moved her body against him. As he felt her movement, his hands slipped to her hips and he held her there, then he pushed his thigh between her knees. She gasped, clutching at his back armor for support. His breath was hot against her throat, then suddenly his hands were everywhere slipping over all her silk covered curves.

She moved her lips over his ear and whispered, "take me to the bed."

He paused and stood breathing heavily, holding her close. It dawned on her that he was trembling. She was shocked to discover it, she thought there was nothing that could make this man tremble.

He moved his lips over her smooth cheek, "I want to."

"Then do it," she breathed.

He let his forehead drop to her bare shoulder, there he kissed her and whispered, "Not like this."

She uttered a small sigh of frustration, "Then how?"

"You are a queen...Ashelia."

It was strange to hear him say her name, strange but wonderful.

"I am a man...with naught a name...naught a face."

She grabbed him by the sides of his face and looked into his eyes, "You have a name."

She moved her cheek gently over the roughness of his, "Besides...it is not as if we have not already been together."

She felt his body stiffen and he leaned back to look down at her.

"I was never with Rasler..." She brought her delicate hand to her lips and nervously bit at her finger unable to meet his eyes.

When he didn't respond, she added the rest in a quiet whisper, needing to tell him before she lost the courage, "You are the only man I have ever been with."

...

_What did she mean? The only man she had been with...was he the only man she had ever kissed? No...that was impossible, he had seen Vossler's overprotective, romantic grasp on her when they found her on the Dreadnaught Leviathan. He had also seen Ashe kiss Rasler with his own eyes; the man had been her husband, however briefly._

He looked down into her eyes, blinking in confusion.

"Basch... that night before my marriage to Rasler...when I was _with_ you...that was...the only time I have given myself to a man."

"What?" He took a step back and released her.

"I ...I thought you _knew_..."

He cut her off before she could continue.

"Ashelia, I would ...never...disrespect you in such a way as to...," he was so astounded he could not even finish.

Now it was her turn to look confused.

"What are you talking about?" He could see anger rising in her, "you are going to pretend it never happened?"

"Aye, I am..." He shook his head, exasperated. "Nay...I am not pretending...because it...I... _never_." He was shaking his head, and looking directly into her eyes; his response was firm, "never."

The idea of taking her at such a young age, had been acutely taboo to him. He took his role as a Dalmascan Knight very seriously, nothing mattered more to him than to protect her in every way possible; that included the safekeeping of her honor. She had painfully tempted him on occasion, but he had very carefully and honorably dealt with each circumstance. He had always been satisfied that he had found the ability to summon self-control in her presence. He was thoroughly confused by what she was now suggesting.

"Basch... why are you saying this..." She backed away from him and protectively brought her arms about herself. "Are you trying to hurt me..._again_?"

He gaped at her for a moment, stunned. _Again?_ Realizing, she truly seemed to believe in what she was saying, he thought for a long moment.

Carefully he asked, "Ashelia...when did...when do you remember...this... happening?"

...

She began to wonder if his years of imprisonment and torture had somehow stripped the memory from him. That would explain the lack of warmth in his behavior toward her a year ago, the last she had seen him. They had journeyed together across Ivalice with their new-found companions, together saving the kingdom of Dalmasca. Yet Basch had felt unusually inaccessible to her at times. She had believed it was his resentment toward her for believing him to be a traitor; that her betrayal of his trust had fractured the friendship they had once had. Now she wondered if that was not the only reason for his aloofness.

She decided to retell the story for him.

_Surely he could not have forgotten. It had been the day after the first battle at the Nabradia border, before her father's great tournament. She described to him the way she had found him standing by the lake in the garden; how she had told him of her newly discovered arranged marriage to Rasler; how he had taken her in his arms, comforted her and told her so many things that she had wanted to hear...needed to hear...how he had made love to her._

As she spoke, Basch closed his eyes and listened carefully. His head dipped low and his breathing started to become long and drawn out. As she reached the end of her description of the nights events, his hand reached out and grasped the railing of the balustrade for support. She looked at his hand in alarm, seeing that his knuckles had turned white under the force of his grip. Was the thought of being with her really so disturbing to him?

"You say he was wearing my Dalmascan uniform."

"He?" His words were not making sense to her.

The way he stood there, breathing heavily, was also beginning to scare her.

"Basch?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

_Something was wrong._

Bewildered and afraid, she was about to say his name again, when he whispered something.

It was difficult to speak, as the fear in her belly crawled up into her throat. "What?"

He whispered again, and this time, the word fully registered.

"_Noah_."

Ashe was completely confused. Why would Basch say his brother's name? Why speak this hurtful name now? The name of the man that had brought so much pain into her life, the name of the man that brutally stabbed her beloved father to death...

_The name of the man that looked virtually identical to the man standing before her._

She realized she was shaking her head slowly...already knowing the horrifying truth.

"No..." She backed away from him, fighting mentally with herself, refusing to let the information sink in. She shook her head firmly, "No."

She looked at him and saw that he was completely frozen. His hand that gripped the railing was squeezing with such force his forearm was beginning to shake.

She was utterly stricken by the reality that was dawning on her, and she reached out to place her hand fearfully over his.

"Basch."

His reaction was so sudden and harsh, that she cried out in alarm. He ripped his hand off the balcony, flinging her hand off of his. The anger and aggressiveness in his gesture was so unexpected that she stumbled backward. She reached out to grip the balustrade, catching herself before she fell to the balcony floor. He turned abruptly, his black cape cutting the still warm air. Surging forward, he made his way quickly off the terrace and across her large bedroom, roughly grabbing his helm on the way.

He didn't look back.

...

She jumped in fright as he threw her bedroom door open with such force it was almost torn from the hinges. It crashed against the neighboring wall, sending splinters flying. Still reeling from shock, she ran after him, her bare feet slapping the floor softly. She wanted desperately to see his face. She reached for him, almost catching the edge of his billowing black cape.

"Basch!"

He stormed on. The hand that didn't grip his helmet was balled into a fist at the end of his swinging arm. He rounded a corner at the end of the darkened hallway, continued toward his quarters, and was gone.

"Please." She breathed to no one, her arms dropping helplessly to her sides. Her shoulders fell in defeat. She threw a glance down the corridor behind her and saw a servant standing there, mouth agape. As the eyes of the queen fell upon the maid, the young girl snapped her mouth shut and hurried away, clutching the clean linens that she carried tightly to her chest.

...

He kept his eyes intently focused on only one thing: the approaching door to his guest quarters. Upon reaching it he tore it open, entered, then spun around and slammed it shut. With a mighty growl he threw the helmet. It smashed against the far wall; one side of the intricate black metal crumpled inward before it clanged loudly to the floor. He fell back heavily against the thick wooden door, and slid down until he sat upon the hard stone floor. With his breath hitching inside his chest, he drew his knees up, rested his elbows over them and did something that he had never done before in all the days he had lived.

Basch fon Ronsenburg put his cold metal hands over his face... _and wept_.

* * *

She had pulled the heavy curtains over the large window by her bed, but still morning intruded. The unwelcome light worked its way through the fabric and spread its warm golden fingers over her exhausted face. Her head ached and her eyes were swollen, as Ashe had spent her first night as the sovereign queen of Dalmasca sobbing into her pillow. Each time she believed relief had come, a fresh wave of outrage, grief or shame would take her again. Eventually, her tears had stopped, replaced by a dark hollowness. She had not been fortunate enough to find sleep, and instead had lain on her side staring into nothing for the seemingly never-ending night. Only her terrible thoughts were there to keep her company.

_She had never been with Basch. Her most treasured experience had been nothing but a malevolent trick. The man she had given herself to, was instead, Noah fon Ronsenburg... Gabranth... her father's vicious murderer. He had taken her, stolen what was not rightfully his...used her as simply another tool to inflict more damage upon Dalmasca, her father...and Basch._

It made her feel incredibly small. She moaned, desperately trying to push the horror out of her mind again when a soft knock sounded upon her door.

"I am not well, please do not disturb me." The hoarseness of her own voice surprised her.

After a long pause she heard the very tentative and familiar voice on the other side of the door.

"M'lady...I am sorry to trouble you."

Ashe realized it was Corliss. What a servant from the kitchen could need at this early hour in the morning, she couldn't imagine. Part of her was relieved to hear the comforting voice though, perhaps because it made her feel less alone, however briefly.

Ashe slipped out of the bed, then had to stop to steady herself. Her head throbbed like mad, bringing fresh tears to her pale eyes. She made her way slowly to the door and pulled it open.

...

Corliss stood uncomfortably before the door of the queen, shifting the cumbersome object in her hands nervously. When Ashe looked around the edge of the door at her, the woman could not help but inhale sharply at the sight. Ashe's face was pale and her eyes were red and swollen, Corliss was sure that the girl had been crying.

"Yer Majesty," Corliss took a step toward her in concern. "Are you alright?"

Ashe nodded, but when her eyes dropped to what the woman held in her hands, her eyes widened slightly.

The cook looked down at the item in her hands, then back at the queen. "He asked me to have this repaired for him, very early this mornin'... I know he can't be seen without it and all...the blacksmith did a fair job, I think."

She thrust Basch's black Judge Magister's helm toward Ashe, her thoughts racing.

_She knew it was not her place to inquire about the queen's personal affairs, but ever since she saw the sadness in the quiet captain's eyes, she knew something was wrong. She couldn't imagine how his helm had become so damaged and she did not dare ask. Now, seeing the state her queen was in, she understood something. What had happened was between the queen and the knight. Corliss felt her heart go out to Ashe, and she realized she knew more than most. The young queen cared deeply for the fallen knight, and he for her. Something had gone terribly wrong, she knew not what... _

Ashe took it from her hands and mumbled a quiet thanks.

Corliss excused herself with a bow and made her way back along the corridor. She prayed her instincts were right. She had given the helm to the queen to bring back to Captain Basch instead of returning it herself, as he was expecting. She hoped a face to face meeting would make all well again between them.

_Later she would discover she had been mistaken._

* * *

The warm Dalmascan sun was rising over the city below, painting each shape a shimmering gold.

He was filled with rage. A feeling unnatural to him, the intensity of it caused him to grind his teeth as his grey eyes stared out the window, seeing none of the beauty before him.

_Noah._

_He had made amends with his brother in his heart. His deeds had been terrible; the murder of Raminas and Reks had been horrible acts. But somehow, Basch understood that his brother had done what he thought was right at the time in his twisted, bitter mind. His motivations had been politically based; he had acted under the orders of his lord._

_But to forgive this act was something he could not do._

_This was personal. He had impersonated Basch yet again, but this time he had done it to violate a young girl. He had stolen her innocence...her chastity...but was it rape? As far as Ashe knew, it was himself that she had been with, so...she had apparently welcomed the experience._

_She had welcomed the man she believed was him into her arms._

_All that he had denied himself for honor, Noah had greedily taken. His brother had experienced that which Basch wistfully desired above all else. _

_Asheila. _

_He had kissed her...touched her...entered her..._

Basch released a low groan as a wave of pure gut-wrenching jealousy rolled through him.

_How had Noah treated her? Oh Gods, had he been gentle?_

Suddenly, brilliant images flashed in his minds eye; Ashe's lithe tantalizing body, Noah's enraptured panting face. With another moan of displeasure, he rubbed his hands roughly over his tired face and began to pace the room, yet again.

...

It took several moments for her to summon the courage to knock upon his door.

When she finally did, it opened abruptly and she found a very disheveled Basch on the other side. He opened his mouth, clearly surprised to see her, then he saw the helm in her hands.

"Thank you...Majesty." He lowered his eyes and took the helmet from her hands.

Before he had other options, she walked inside his room and turned to face him.

"I thought it was you."

"That matters not...Asheila...you were...a princess...you should not...have..."

He turned away with a low growl. Before he could control his jealousy, the vile words spewed from his mouth, "Was it as easy for Vossler to receive similar favors?"

She reeled backward as if his words had been a physical blow.

"How..._dare..._you."

Like a whip, her hand lashed out. A brilliant red mark flared up on the side of his face almost instantly.

She had seen the disheartened look on his face just after she had slapped him before. Slowly he raised his eyes back to hers in a familiar motion. Still her outrage was not quenched, and with him looking calmly into her eyes, she struck him again. As her hand made it's fierce contact with his face, a cry of despair fell from her lips.

Overwhelmed for a moment, she let herself stumble forward against his chest. Grasping at the realization that she may never be this close to him again, she burrowed her face briefly into the warm skin of his throat, feeling his skin become slick with her tears. Then she pushed him angrily away from her and stepped toward the door to his quarters.

She spoke to him just once more, without looking back, "Leave my palace...go back to Archadia where you belong."

* * *

The Judge Magister left on an airship that day.

As he neared the ship waiting in the hanger, he stopped walking, and tilted his helm slightly up to see the form on the terrace overlooking the airship dock. The woman above shielded her face with the shadows of her cloak. As he watched, she turned and left the landing, never glancing back. He stood for a moment longer staring up at the void that her presence had filled moments before. Then the judge boarded the airship bound for Archades.

_Never before, had he felt such unwelcome in Dalmasca._

* * *

**More Author's Notes: **Eeeekkkk! Long Chapter... Thanks for reading it!

...Oh and Feeny... don't hurt me!


	5. Away From Me

**Author's Notes:** Not much to babble about this time except to say...**Thank You!**...to those that are reading this. :) I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**.• SAVE THE QUEEN •. **

**Chapter 5**

**Away From Me**

_I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
(away from this place I have made)  
Won't you take me away from me_

Away from me- Evanescence

* * *

Corliss was wrought with worry. Ian had slipped out from under the watchful eye of the kitchen help and had gone missing. Girls with bonnets askew were scurrying around, opening cupboard doors, and calling his name when an idea occurred to her.

_Of Course..._

She bustled out of the kitchen's swinging wooden doors.

...

Still wearing her hooded velvet cloak, Ashe strode listlessly through the corridors of her palace, not quite knowing the direction her walk would take her. The few servants that had greeted her seemed somewhat surprised to see their newly crowned Queen looking so sullen on the morning following her coronation. She grimaced internally and considered pulling the hood up around her face again, hoping nobody thought she didn't appreciate her new position.

But on this day, no matter how hard she tried, she just could not paint a happy facade over the deep ache in her heart.

Not surprisingly, she found herself standing outside her former quarters. The room where Basch had lain sleeping the past few nights. She was afraid to go in; afraid that inside the room she would still sense his presence, but even more than that, she was afraid that she would not. The door was slightly ajar, and she pushed it gently open to glance inside.

In the center of the floor, silhouetted by the golden daylight streaming through the balcony doors, she found Ian. The young boy sat motionless in the center of the floor with his little head bowed toward something in his lap. As Ashe stepped closer to him and knelt down, she saw that his pudgy little hand held another small wooden knight.

"Him went bye bye?" He looked up to her with dark questioning eyes.

A sob threatened to choke her. Unable to speak, she simply nodded to the boy and offered him her outstretched arms.

...

Corliss approached the door slowly. Too often, she had interrupted moments of the queen's privacy since her guests had come to stay. However, her worry for Ian's whereabouts was of utmost priority, so she peered inside the captain's room. The sight that greeted her told her everything she needed to know. Ian had come to the room of his new friend _the knight_, but she could see that Captain Basch had gone. The room was in immaculate order, and the only people to be found were a heartbroken looking woman and a small lonely boy. She saw that Basch had crafted several more little toys for Ian before he left. This brought a sad smile to her round face.

_This isn't right._

Suddenly, Corliss was overwhelmed with grief for all of them. For little Ian, for her lovely Queen...for the fallen knight. She backed quickly out of the room and pressed her back to the wall next to the door. As her tears began falling freely from her eyes, she wiped at them furiously with her white apron.

* * *

Penelo groaned a little as the warm morning light bathed her face. Groggy reality began seeping into her mind and she struggled to place herself. She looked around the beautifully decorated room and shifted her body in the soft over-sized bed.

_The Palace._

That's right. She was in Ashe's palace. They had been invited to her royal coronation. They had stayed for...

_The Ball._

Oh yes, she had worn a beautiful yellow dress. But then, she had drunk far too much Marilith Serpentwyne and had danced with...

_Balthier._

Her eyes widened.

Tiny scraps of memory started coming back to her then. The flash of hurt in Vaan's eyes, Fran angrily raising her voice...Balthier's strong arms as he lifted her.

She swallowed hard and summoned the courage to turn her head on the pillow. Her hair was loose now, and she had to raise a hand to brush a few blond strands out of her eyes before she could see the other half of the bed. What she saw caused the young girl to jerk straight up into a sitting position. She stared at the sight before her for a long moment...then she began to scream.

* * *

Larsa brought the feathered quill back to his lips in thought, then chuckled. It was times like this, that he was frustrated with his naivety and inexperience.

His notion that some romantic spark had formed between his Judge Magister and the Queen of Dalmasca had obviously been nothing but a boyish fancy. Basch's hasty return to Archades had proven how off his instincts had been on the situation. Upon arrival, the man seemed adamant to get back to his duties in the Magistrate. He shrugged, and shook his head at the ridiculousness of his imagination.

_The more he thought of it, the more he realized how wrong he had been. Yes, Basch was always overly attentive toward Lady Ashe, but it was because of a deeply ingrained sense of duty. The man had been a knight of King Raminas himself. He had sworn to protect her, behind that was no more romance than there was between Basch and his new liege. _

The young emperor laughed a bit at the thought.

_Not to mention the fact that Basch was old enough to be Ashelia's father. Certainly, that was a line the honorable old knight would not cross._

Larsa shook his head again, vowing to put his silly ideas about Knights and Queens to rest for good. He turned his attention back to the mounds of paperwork sprawled about him on his writing desk. The Emperor got back to work, surrounded by the peace of his terrace sanctuary.

* * *

She jumped up into a standing position on top of the bed and screamed again.

A massive amount of adrenaline caused Balthier to bounce straight up off the mattress, but somehow he continued lying spread eagle on his back. His eyes bugged out for a moment, before he reached over and grabbed for the gun that rested on the bedside table by his head. He sent the etched crystal vase of Galbana Lilies crashing to the floor, before his hand closed over his Fomalhaut. In a fraction of a second, he aimed the gun, first at Penelo, then past her toward the door. She stared wide-eyed down the barrel, and another shriek escaped her lips. As the pirate tried to sit upright and scoot away from her, he slid too far and pitched backwards off his side of the bed. A shot went off, bringing down a white rain of plaster and dust from the bedroom ceiling.

"Bloody Hell Girl!"

With the sound of the shot still ringing in her ears, Penelo slapped one hand over her mouth and watched Balthier's feet twitch. Being the only part of him that was still on the bed, she crawled over and gripped each one of his bare feet, squeezing hard.

"Oh Gods! Are you alright!?" She squeezed again, harder than the first time.

She peered over the edge of the bed and saw a very disheveled pirate looking up at her. Though he was still adorned with numerous pieces of jewelry, he was naked from the waist up. It didn't take long before a handsome grin began pulling at the corner of his mouth. Tentatively, she looked down and discovered where the man's shirt had gone. She was wearing it... and nothing else.

"I can't say I've awoken to a women screaming quite like that before."

...

Realizing that Ian was probably being missed by Corliss and the girls in the kitchen, Ashe bent to gather the little wooden soldiers strewn about. She noticed he had been carrying them around for days.

"Where did you get these Ian?" Ashe tried to sound happy while she spoke to the little boy. She couldn't bear the melancholy look in his eyes and wanted to divert his attention.

"Him." Ian pointed to the place on the empty bed where Basch had been sitting the last time Ashe had found him here. "Him made 'em. Him made 'em wiff a knife!"

She froze with one of the toys in her hand, and looked at it in wonder. Basch had made these... all of these... and she hadn't even noticed. He certainly hadn't mentioned it, for Basch was not the type to point out his accomplishments... no matter how big or small. He hadn't left a trace behind either. Ashe looked at the floor, already knowing not a single shaving would be found.

Ian scooped them up in his arms, and tottered toward the door with his load. Ashe looked back at the little man in her fingers, thinking she hadn't known Basch could carved things from wood.

_She realized there was actually very little about him that she knew._

"Oh there you are Ian!" Corliss suddenly appeared in the doorway and picked up the baby. "Me an' the lasses been looking everywhere for you...I should swat your backside for wanderin' off."

She could see the little boy was in no danger of a spanking the way the cook was lovingly rubbing her nose over his. Ashe thought something about her was amiss however, her eyes looked red and a little puffy. Maybe she was getting ill.

"Good Morning M'Lady." Corliss gave an awkward curtsy due to her over-encumbered arms. "Would you like me to fetch you and your guests some breakfast?"

Ashe noticed the way Corliss glanced warily at the very empty room behind her.

"Honestly Corliss, I'm not sure if any of my guests are still in the palace."

Suddenly a very loud gunshot sounded.

The cook yelped in alarm, then both women stared at each other with wide eyes.

* * *

Larsa was leaning back in his over-sized chair. The leaves of the potted palm overhead were swaying gently, filtering out the harshest rays of sunlight. The warmth felt wonderful on his face; he closed his eyes thinking maybe he would indulge in a quick nap. As if in agreement, the sound of trickling water in the nearby fountain quickly lulled him into a peaceful doze.

"Permission to approach My Lord." The soft voice belonged to one of House Solidor's young pages.

With great effort, Larsa pried his eyelids apart. He let out a small frustrated moan and glanced over to see which boy it was.

"Jonathas." He waved the boy closer with an impatient hand gesture.

The boy hurried in and bowed low before Larsa. "I'm sorry to disturb you My Lord."

"No matter." He held his white gloved hands out toward the new pile of correspondence the boy was delivering.

It was amazing how behind he had become in his work, having been gone only a few short days. He sunk lower in his velvet chair as if the letters were a physical weight upon his shoulders. The page waited patiently to be dismissed, then left as soon as Larsa gave a faint wave in his direction.

He began flipping through the unopened letters, tossing them aside, one by one. Another petition from the mayor of Old Archades... Larsa groaned quietly. He was going to be furious if it was yet another letter pointing out the sewage problem down there. These things took time! Weekly letters would not change anything before the upcoming scheduled Senate meeting.

Larsa let his head fall forward and thump against the surface of the huge desk before him. He sat that way for a long moment, and considered closing his eyes to nap again in his current position. Finally, he raised his head, with one of the parchment letters affixed to the skin of his forehead.

He peeled it off with a grimace and glanced down at it. It was from his Lord Consul in the Northern Territories of Landis. Mildly curious, he opened it and began to read.

...

_Dear Lord Larsa,_

_It has been over three months since members of your senate visited our humble corner of Archadia. I am well aware that you are a busy **man**, mayhap I will be so bold as to arrange to have a short meeting with you in Archades at House Solidor._

Larsa looked up from the letter briefly and raised one eyebrow. Surely he hadn't stressed the word "man", for that would be a direct insult. It must be a coincidence, perhaps he dunked his quill just before writing the word. He banished the thought, and turned his attention back to the letter.

He read a few more lines pertaining to the Northern Territories, then something caught his eye. He skipped to a piece added at the bottom of the letter.

_Also, please send my regards to the newly crowned Queen Ashelia of Dalmasca, as it seems I did not receive an invitation to her Royal Coronation Ceremony. I am sure it was just an oversight, though I was disappointed to be unable to congratulate her personally._

_I look forward to hearing from you soon Cousin, _

_Duka Lukas Vittorio Solidor, Lord Consul, Annexed Northern Territories of Landis_

_..._

The Emperor lowered the letter. He had never been very close to his cousin Lukas. Actually, since the death of his father and his brother Vayne, Larsa had felt that the burden of the Solidor name was to be carried by him alone.

Truthfully, he had nearly forgotten about his cousin. Lukas was the only child born to Illiano Vasa Solidor, Larsa's uncle and Emperor Gramis' younger brother. Illiano had died years ago, and Lukas had been the Lord Consul of the Landis Territories for as long as Larsa could recall.

He pushed a stray strand of dark hair from his eyes and furrowed his brow. How old was Lukas now? 25...30? He vaguely remembered Lukas and Vayne being fairly close. They had been sent together to boarding school, spending several years away from home at the Royal Archadian Academy. Larsa chuckled dryly, nothing like those carefree days were in his future. Already, he was Emperor, the only further education he could look forward to came with the running of the greatest nation in Ivalice.

Now that Lukas was the only other living Solidor, he realized he should make more of an effort to acquaint himself with his cousin.

* * *

"Did you?" She clutched at her chest, crinkling the expensive silk shirt terribly.

Still laying on his back on the floor, Balthier raised one eyebrow.

"Did I?" Penelo could smell the Sky Pirate's subtle cologne wafting up from the over-sized garment she wore. The scent of it was more distracting than the tang of gunpowder in the air.

The man on the floor slowly got to his feet, then grinned mischievously. "Did you what?"

"Did we?"

"Did we what?" He walked slowly around the foot of the bed to Penelo's side, where she crumpled back down into the blankets.

"Did we...you know..." She looked at him with frightened blue eyes.

His grin widened and he moved closer to her. He reached out and placed a finger under her chin to lift her face toward him. "Don't you remember last night?" His tone was playful.

She opened her mouth to respond, when a loud banging sounded upon the door to her room.

...

When Ashe arrived outside Penelo's guest quarters, she skidded to a stop and tried to catch her breath. Several Dalmascan guards were outside the door with weapons drawn. One was pounding on the door, demanding entry.

"Wait." She placed a delicate hand over chest, trying both to get air and to repress the fear that was crawling up from her belly.

"Your Highness." The guard in charge bowed to her briskly, then added, "Please step back, a weapon has been discharged."

Ashe ignored the guard and moved to the front of the group.

"Penelo are you alright!?" She shouted through the closed door.

She was about to shout again when a small voice came from the other side. "Yes everything is alright. Sorry about the gun... that was an accident."

The door opened and Penelo nervously poked her head through the small crack.

"No one is hurt, go back to your stations." Ashe's comment to her guards was firm and final. She pushed Penelo back into her bedroom and followed her inside, leaving the soldiers looking at the door as it closed.

* * *

Kytes jogged into the small airship hanger and looked up at Vaan's airship excitedly. Underneath one of Galbana's storage hatches, he could see Vaan's boots protruding, standing tip-toe on the top rung of a very tall ladder.

"Migelo told me you were here!"

Vaan startled at the sudden sound of his voice. Dangerously, the ladder began to wobble, then to sway.

"Ohhhh... whhhooooooaaaaa!"

Kytes' mouth fell open in shock as the ladder slowly started falling backwards away from the ship. Wide-eyed, Vaan seemed to ride the arc in slow motion. Just before his friend's body made a very rough impact with the hard cement of the hanger floor, Kytes squeezed his eyes shut.

The landing did not sound good at all. From the sound of the desperate wheezing coming from the other side of the garage, Vaan had the wind knocked out of him.

Kytes opened one eye and peered frightfully at the blond teen writhing around on the ground.

Vaan moaned, then began crawling toward the younger boy gasping, "I'm gonna kill you Kytes."

* * *

Ashe was completely unable to hide her shock at seeing who it was that shared Penelo's bedroom.

She looked from a shirtless Balthier to Penelo wearing only Balthier's shirt, and back again. Then she looked at the one very rumpled bed in the room.

"What?" The pirate held his hands up in a gesture of innocence.

"Sorry about your ceiling." Penelo looked up worriedly at the ragged hole just over the large bed.

Mouth still agape, Ashe tore her eyes away from Balthier and slowly looked up to the gunshot in the center of a once beautiful hand-painted mural of the Dalmascan countryside. She looked at it for a long time, blinking in disbelief.

"What is going on in here!" Finally she found her voice, and it was loud. "What are you doing in Penelo's room!?"

The pair of them jumped, then exchanged a nervous glance.

Balthier approached her slowly, keeping his hands up in that ridiculous 'truce' manner. She narrowed her eyes at him menacingly. It wasn't as if she had a weapon to shoot him with...suddenly she remembered her black magic, and her fingertips started itching to cast Thundaga.

"It isn't what it looks like." Balthier was trying to give Ashe his most innocent, boyish look.

"It isn't?" Ashe and Penelo both asked the question at the same time.

"No." Balthier sighed and cast an exasperated look over his shoulder at the dancer. "Penelo had too much to drink, so I put her to bed. Oh...and sorry Princess, she vomited on your dress." Balthier waved his hands over toward the corner of the room with an effeminate shiver of disgust.

Ashe glanced at her yellow dress crumpled on the floor and then brought her fingertips to her temples and began rubbing them.

_Gods she had a headache._

"Why did you stay in her room?...where's Fran...and Vaan?"

At the mention of Vaan's name Penelo stopped staring at the dress on the floor and crammed both of her balled up hands against her face. Then she began biting her fingernails earnestly.

"Well... Fran sort-of... decided to take the Strahl...and leave me here." He ran his fingers through his brown wavy hair and glanced sideways at Penelo. "Vaan was a little upset last night...he left as well."

"Why are they upset Balthier? _What have you done?_" Ashe placed her hands on her hips, and waited for an answer.

* * *

By the time he had dragged himself halfway across the hanger, Vaan lost interest in maiming his young friend.

"Sorry." Looking sheepish, Kytes helped Vaan to his feet, then peered up at the underbelly of his airship. "So, you look like you are packing up to take a trip? When are you leaving?"

"As soon as I finish loading these supplies." He bent to lift another storage crate up onto his shoulder. "Help me with the ladder would ya?"

"Sure Vaan!" Kytes ran over to the far end of the ladder, then hoisted it back up against the ship.

He climbed back up the ladder, grimacing each time he pulled his weight up with his now injured elbows. With his head back inside the open storage hatch, he began rearranging the contents so they would be more secure for the flight. As he did this, he noticed warm puffs of air as someone breathed heavily on his rear-end.

Vaan twisted his head down and saw Kytes grinning up at him from just a few rungs below his current position on the ladder.

"Do you mind!?" He bellowed, then instantly felt guilty the moment he saw Kytes' happy expression falter.

He pulled himself up into his ship with a quick flex of his strong arms. Then he turned and offered Kytes a hand. After pulling the boy in beside him, Vaan sat down heavily upon the floor. He threw his gloved hands over his bent knees, and sighed heavily. "Sorry Kytes."

"Don't worry about it. So... where are ya going Vaan?" Kytes tried to choose his words carefully, as he was unaccustomed to seeing Vaan so...grumpy.

"I don't know...just away from here."

"Ummmm..." Kytes peered back down through the opening of the Galbana to the ground far below. "What about Penelo?"

Kytes watched as Vaan's jaw clenched. It took his friend a long while to answer, and when he finally did he narrowed his eyes as he spoke.

"She's not coming with me."

* * *

Basch blinked slowly at the dark figure in the mirror before him. The black, eyeless sockets stared back at him, void of emotion.

_Gabranth._

His quarters in House Solidor were fairly small, though that suited him just fine. He didn't need much. In fact, too much space made him feel less in control. Living in a cage for years had done that for him.

Slowly, he pulled the helm from his head and looked at the man beneath it.

_A man that would soon be dead._

He reached inside the gorget of his armor and pulled out the silver Landisian Phoenix he always wore. With one quick tug, he broke the chain around his neck. He looked down at the phoenix in the palm of his hand for a moment, then set it on his small desk next to the other items that waited there.

He looked up at the highest shelf over his writing area. Not needing to stand on anything to aid his reach, he stretched up and found what he was looking for with the tips of his gloved fingers. Tucked back against the wall, a small unassuming box had been resting. He brought it down and set it gently before him.

For several long moments he simply looked at the wooden box. He closed his eyes and released a deep sigh, then pulled the dark gloves from each of his hands. Gently, lovingly, he used the bare skin of his fingertips to wipe away the dust that had formed on the lid.

Basch unclasped the latch with his thumb...then opened the box.

* * *

Uhhhh Ohhhh. :O

...

...

...

(Are my girls shocked at the lack of Basch in this chapter!? OH CRAP! Inject her with Baschadone...she's going through withdrawals!)


	6. Metamorphosis

**Author's Notes:**

Thanks for reading! :)

Thank You for all the kudos, support, input, fun, laughs and doodlies from my MSN buddies Maudie (and Dan), Earisu, Amy, Feeny, Aorin and Chris!! You guys are the greatest!

Many thanks as well, to all of you that have been kind enough to take the time to leave me a few words after reading. I really appreciate it!

* * *

**.• SAVE THE QUEEN •. **

**Chapter 6**

**Metamorphosis**

_It's the time of the day when I lay down to rest  
To impressions of the day digest  
But thoughts of my existence emerge  
Who am I and why am I?  
My consciousness can't be purged_

_Until a soothing breeze is putting me to sleep  
I fall through endless depths_

_My dreams awake, they're taking over  
Take me on a journey within_

_I see myself and I see my world  
I meet people from my past  
But can't remember where they're from  
They stare at me with hollow eyes  
Still disappointment therein lies_

Metamorphosis- Anata

* * *

_One year ago, the day he had entered Gabranth's quarters for the first time he had been unable to breach the threshold for a long moment. It had deeply saddened him to see the room; It was a space void of life. Once he had found the courage to step inside and begin poking about, nothing except the barest of drab colored necessities could be found inside the modest chamber. Basch was pained that the man had left nothing tangible behind that he could keep to honor and remember the last living member of his family. His identical twin brother._

_Noah._

_With great soberness, he had inspected his dead brother's small bed, wardrobe and desk. Exactly as Basch would have done, his bed had been made up in a ridged manner, in the way both boys had learned from their strict training as soldiers in Landis. The dark green, wool coverlet was pulled so tight, Basch had been sure he could bounce an item back into his hand from the surface. He pulled open the wardrobe and found a few sparse pieces of clothing; he already knew the dark colored garments would fit him perfectly. It had been many an occasion that he and Noah had shared clothing in the past._

On that day, Basch had turned to the only other piece of furniture in the room. The same simple desk and mirror in which he now stood facing.

_Part of him had considered not looking through Noah's belongings out of respect for his fallen brother. Curiosity had gotten the better of him, however. If he were to take over the man's life and assume this new identity, he thought would be for the best that he briefed himself on any of Noah's projects, likes and interests. It was with a deep melancholy for Noah that Basch realized there was not much to uncover._

_Inside the desk, however, Basch had found something that shocked him profoundly. Deep in the shadowy recess of the desk's only drawer he discovered a simple, unimportant looking wooden box._

_Upon removing it, he'd shifted his weight, undecided as to whether or not he wanted to pry further. His fingers seemed almost to move on their own, however, and as the lid was lifted he glanced inside. What he found there was so unexpected, his breath had caught in his throat, for the item that rested inside belonged not to his brother._

_It belonged to him._

* * *

_Last Night..._

The hour had passed dusk and the wood surrounding Eruyt Village was bathed in an ebbing glow. The last rays of the sun's golden ethereal light streamed between the trees, illuminating insects that floated lazily upon warm, unseen air currents.

Jote was sitting cross-legged near a bungalow talking quietly with Hala, leader of the salve-makers, and a small group of her neophytes. The quiet group of viera looked up as an armed wood-warder guard came hurriedly around the bend toward them.

"She refuses to remain outside the village...she insists on seeing you, Priestess."

The Viera Chief turned to face the guard fully, drawing her brows together. "Who?"

Before the warder could answer, Jote's eyes flicked to the movement behind the guard. Nothing could prepare her for the sight that greeted her. Her sister was staggering toward them wearing a formal, black evening dress, her hair was a loose mess about her face and most horrifying of all...she was weeping.

* * *

Standing inside her damaged guest quarters, Dalmasca's new queen continued trying to will away her piercing headache. She turned her haggard eyes up, then glanced from Balthier to Penelo. She focused on the sheepish girl for a moment then moved toward her, "Penelo get cleaned up, let's find Vaan."

Searching Rabanastre for clues about her missing friend's whereabouts was just the diversion she needed. Ashe decided she would do anything to keep her mind from the awful rift that she had created between herself and Basch. Far more painful to her than the discovery about Noah, was the image of Basch looking up toward her as he boarded the ship back to Archades. The lack of his presence in the palace left a gaping hole in her very being. Though his stay had only been a few days, already she couldn't bear his absence.

_Why had she sent him away?_

She bitterly berated herself again for her useless stubbornness and pride.

She blinked herself out of her reverie, and looked up to see Penelo's arm reaching outside the slightly ajar bathroom door. The girl was waving Balthier's silk dress shirt vaguely in his direction, trying to return the garment to him. Once he moved forward and grasped it, her arm disappeared back inside and the door began shutting the rest of the way. It hadn't quite swung all the way closed when the pirate leaned forward, casually trying to glance inside in shrinking opening. Ashe gave Balthier a brisk slap to the back of his head causing him to jump with surprise.

"Shouldn't you be looking for Fran?" Ashe placed her hand on her hips and looked at him sternly.

He turned to face her, meekly rubbing the back of his head, his bracelets clanging together softly. "That's going to be somewhat difficult without the Strahl," he flashed her a small grin as he began pushing his lean, muscular arms through the sleeves of his shirt.

Ashe sighed, trying to avert her eyes from his attractive form, however she couldn't help her eyes from being drawn to the mysterious abstract tattoo that marked the bulge of his upper arm. "You may take one of my airships. Can you fly a Dalmascan transport?"

He stopped dressing and looked up at her, raising an eyebrow. After a short guffaw, he continued in a haughty tone, "Please tell me you are joking...How about you let me take the Jenova instead?"

* * *

_Last Night..._

Jote rose to her feet as the masked guard turned to gaze at the shoeless viera that approached. With a cold and unapologetic tone the guard repeated the words she had already spoken to the intruder. "You are no longer welcome. Leave this place at once."

The non-resident viera took another step toward, but faltered as the warder lifted her great bow and aimed it straight into her chest at close range.

Fran looked to Jote, unable to control the wretched and weak tears that slipped from her eyes. "Sister."

Jote motioned for her guard to lower her weapon. As she did so, Fran lowered herself to her knees and let her head fall forward in defeat. Her tangled white hair cascaded over her face and brushed the leaf littered floor of the dwelling's wooden porch. Her usual melodious voice gone, she spoke in words that were barely audible, "I seek to return, to become one with the wood again."

The viera around her cast each other glances and a few shook their heads unyieldingly.

"I have come to be allowed to perform Hingabe."

Jote's lips parted in surprise. It had been many years since she had heard a viera mention the ancient and little-known custom of penance.

"That custom is dead, sister. We no longer practice..."

"Please." Fran looked up, her burgundy eyes pleading with the Chief of the Viera.

Jote blinked and looked to Hala. Upon being addressed by the village chief, Hala stood to face her with respect. Being among the higher ranked individuals in the village, the head salve-make demonstrated her opinion on the matter quickly to Jote.

"All viera hold the right to Hingabe." Hala's response was matter-of-fact.

Jote blinked and responded simply, "and the few that have performed it have not survived."

Hala looked away from Jote, knowing her words were true.

"Why do you ask this sister?" A hint of imploring entered the chief's voice, "Go back to the world you have chosen...and live."

Fran sat unmoving for a moment, then quietly she spoke, "There is no longer a place for me there."

* * *

Penelo sunk into the hot foam filled tub. She still felt foggy and a bit ill from the after effects of the serpentwyne. Still wanting badly to remember more of what had happened in the latter part of the coronation ball, she let her body submerge deep into the water with a pitiful moan.

As a flash of memory came to her, she suddenly sat bolt upright in the sudsy tub unaware of the thick, white bubbles that were framing her face.

_Balthier and Fran had been dancing together, as were Ashe and Basch. She, in turn, had been left with no partner._

_She had looked over and seen Vaan dancing with that dark, exotic Rozarrian beauty; both his strong arms had been wrapped around her bare waist and the she had been smiling coyly up at him. The girl had been playfully toying with the white dress fabric covering his shoulder._

_Penelo had seen red._

She sat in the bathtub and grimaced as the events started rolling back in her mind.

_Overcome by the need to lure Vaan's attention away from that other girl, she had made her way over to the swaying sky pirates._

_"Excuse me, mind if I borrow your partner?" _

_She hadn't even given Fran a chance to respond, she remembered now with horrible regret. Balthier certainly hadn't seemed to mind; in fact, he'd been grinning happily, quite pleased by all the female attention. He had shrugged at Fran then turned and swept Penelo off her feet in a wide arc, and to this she had laughed loudly hoping to draw Vaan's attention._

_It had worked, she had drawn his attention._

_Then things had gone terribly wrong._

* * *

_Last Night..._

Fran had been given a small bungalow by her sisters as a respite for the evening. Before dawn, she would set out to begin her Hingabe. If she could withstand what the gods saw fit to punish her with, her penance would be accepted and she would once again be allowed to join her sisters in the Wood. She curled her lithe body on top of the sparse bed and tried to find the inner peace that brought with it sleep.

As she lay listening to the strange night-time cooing and twittering of the treants in the darkened surrounding wood, she heard light padding footsteps outside her door. Her keen senses picked up the lightly sweet smell of one of her kind and gentle friends.

Fran sat upright and looked to the door, "Hala."

The door opened inward with a faint creak and Hala peered inside, ears perked. She was one of the most petite viera that Fran knew, and wore her hair cropped in a loose bob that left her brown neck and shoulder's exposed. Though Hala was diminutive for a viera, she was still one of the most important and revered in the village. She was the leader of the salve makers, patient and intelligent. She was also the lead healer of Eruyt, and a great teacher as well. The thing that set her the most apart, however, was her gentle kindness; Hala had a more developed sense of empathy than most viera, which was as much a curse in the village as it was a blessing.

Hala moved silently toward Fran and sat beside her on the bed, "Are you well?"

Fran nodded and looked away from the salve maker, ashamed for her earlier display of weakness.

"Why have you come back to Eruyt Fran? Is it something to do with your hume partner?" She furrowed her brow for a moment trying to recall his name, "Balthier?"

Her question was so direct that Fran could not help but blink at her in surprise. She saw no reason to hide the truth from Hala, so she simply nodded.

"I see." Hala looked away in thought, the mottled, shadowy light of the moon moved over her lovely form as she pondered. It was obvious to Fran that the entire situation was very concerning to Hala, she was very interested and perplexed.

"Do you love this hume?

Fran looked at Hala sharply, her spotted ears flattening back on her head. It was uncharacteristic for a viera to speak such terms. "Love" was a weakness and an affliction that a respectable viera would not concern herself with, nor ever admit to. Fran searched her friend's face carefully, looking for signs that she was judging her negatively. Seeing only caring and openness on Hala's face, Fran suddenly let her shoulders slump. She dropped her face into her claws.

"I fear that I do." Her reply was breathy with emotion.

She felt Hala scoot closer to her on the small bed and soon after, a warm claw rested gently on Fran's back.

"Perhaps you should be returning to...Balthier," His name rolled strangely inside Hala's mouth, "instead of the wood. Perhaps it is with him that you belong."

"No. I do not belong there."

As if Hala could feel Fran's pain through her hand resting on her back, as well as hear it in her voice that cut the quiet night air, she sighed, and did not push any further.

"I have made you this salve," Hala placed a small container in her hands, "it's qualities in healing are strong...please take it with you on your journey."

Fran looked at it, then back to Hala, "You know I must not heal myself or use weapons of any kind..."

"Please." Hala pushed the salve hard into her palm, "Please...take it."

Fran nodded then bent down to slip it inside her small satchel.

"It contains Erromonea leaf..." Hala suddenly cut her words short; her ears pinkened and seemed to roll tighter.

Fran looked at her and blinked for several moments wondering what this behavior was about. "Erromonea comes from the garif," as far as Fran knew, her statement was a simple one, but Hala's bashful reaction said otherwise.

"Have garif traders come to Eruyt?" Fran watched Hala closely.

The salve maker nodded furiously and blushed to the very tips of her ears. As Fran watched her friend the realization slowly dawned her. The directness of her questions about love and her feelings for Balthier were beginning to make more sense.

_Hala was in love._

* * *

Balthier maneuvered Queen Ashelia's private ship in a steady smooth arc through the sky, up and away from the city of Rabanastre. The beautifully stream-lined airship's engine was nearly soundless as it pierced the lazy, thick cloud cover. Immediately upon leveling out the Jenova's wings, he began searching his pocket for the item he always kept on his person. He dug around for a moment, fighting against the tightness of his black leather pants, but soon came away with a small metallic cylinder. He peered at it closely, then smiled. The homing device that was always locked onto the Strahl was working perfectly. He read the coordinates, then leaned over and punched in the precise location of his ship's resting place upon the Jenova' navigation panel.

_He would be reunited with Fran and the Strahl before lunch-time._

He settled comfortably back into the seat, rested his arms behind his head and decided to give his eyes a quick rest.

...

Penelo gripped the sides of the over-sized claw-foot tub as images of last night's events came crashing back.

_Vaan had looked over at the scene Balthier and Penelo were making and furrowed his brows at them angrily, even flashing a bit of white as he ground his teeth. Much to Penelo's dismay, the dark haired girl had grabbed Vaan's face and turned him back to face her. Penelo's mouth had dropped open in shock as the girl had flashed a grin at her then clutched a handful of the platinum hair on the back of his head, then leaned up to press her deep red mouth against his. His eyes had widened in surprise and he hadn't really kissed her back, though he hadn't pushed her away quickly enough either._

_Blinded by jealousy, the next thing Penelo had done, was now the thing she most regretted doing in her whole life. She had looked into Balthier's playful hazel eyes then scissored her arms seductively around his neck. Her movement had tapped one of his earrings and sent it swaying gently, she watched it for a moment, then she leaned up and pressed her rose polished lips to his in a small kiss. Being Balthier, the handsome pirate had moaned his surprised, yet delighted approval and kissed her back. _

_Very abruptly, the kiss had been broken as the pirate was ripped backward harshly. Penelo stumbled forward and looked up in time to see Vaan cocking his arm back for the blow. He still had a hold of the collar of Balthier's shirt, and the Rozzarian girl was annoyingly hanging on Vaan's elbow trying to stop him. _

_Then Vaan had punched Balthier. Hard._

_The impact sent him reeling backward, grabbing at his jaw, "Buggar!" Being fairly drunk as well, he'd continued stumbling backward until he landed on his rear-end at the outskirts of the ballroom_ _floor. "Gods Vaan..." Balthier had reached up and grabbed his jaw, "I think that was a bit...excessive."_

_Fran had stepped slowly over to where the immaculately dressed pirate was sitting on the ground, rubbing the side of his face. He had looked up at her, given her a lopsided grin and extended his hand for her to help him up. Her reaction shocked them all, not just Balthier. The viera had slapped his hand away. He had blinked and looked up at her stunned._

_"I have had my fill of you." She'd glared down at him for a moment, then turned her deep red eyes to Penelo, as her slick, white hair cascaded forward over her shoulder._

_Penelo's heart seized as she saw the terrible hurt in her eyes; they held more emotion than she had ever seen cloud Fran's features. With ears slightly tipped back, the viera blinked at her once but said no more, she then turned and quickly left the ballroom with long strides. Penelo looked from Fran's retreating form to Vaan who was massaging his fist with his other hand and staring at her intently, his chest heaving. Her mouth dropped open to speak but before she could, he stepped very close to her, yanking his arm roughly out of the Rozzarian girl's grasp. The girl stepped away from him with a huffing pout. He brought his face very close to Penelo's, his light familiar scent wafting over her._

_"If that's what you want." He gestured toward Balthier, who was pulling himself to a standing position on the back of a nearby chair. "I guess I can't stop you." He shrugged, a simple movement that showed every bit of his anger, hurt and confusion. _

_Then Vaan had turned and strode out of the great-hall alone._

_..._

Balthier woke with a start, he was surprised to discover he had dozed off, but the motion of the Jenova's gentle descent brought him back around. He leaned forward, furrowed his brow and peered through the windscreen as the ship became engulfed in a thick blanket of gray clouds. Suddenly, they fell away and the pirate momentarily had the strange sensation of falling as there was nothing to be seen between himself and the thick green vegetation below. He wondered where he was for a moment, but then recognition washed over him, and with it came crawling apprehension.

_Golmore._

He grimaced as he expertly brought the ship down very close to the place where the Strahl was anchored in the sky above. Though the invisibility cloaking device was on, he new his ship was there all the same. He peered out the windscreen into the foreboding forest, the moss hanging from the trees, looking disturbingly like rotten, peeling flesh. A shiver ran up his spine and he sighed as he unlatched his safety belt, then leaned over to grasp Fomalhaut.

"Nothing like a nice stroll through the woods."

...

Sitting in the tub, Penelo covered her face with her hands and began to cry, much as she had the night before.

_She had stood in the center of the dance floor with several shocked and staring guests of Queen Ashelia's royal ball and begun to cry. Balthier had moved toward her and quickly ushered her away, and out onto the large patio that over looked the Royal Rabanastre Garden. There she had cried harder and harder, as no amount of the pirate's consoling could made her stop._

_Then she had begun to feel sick. Very sick._

_She remembered vaguely throwing up on Ashe's yellow gown and Balthier being less than excited about that as he carried her quickly along the outside terraces to her suite. They had entered through the outer patio doors and she was pretty sure he had picked the lock to gain entry to her room. Even hazier were the memories of him undressing her and slipping his shirt quickly around her, buttoning it closed then dumping her onto the bed._

Her cheeks burned terribly.

_He saw me naked! _

_Maybe he was a gentleman and didn't look. _

_Yeah...right._

She didn't remember anything else about last night, but already Penelo was climbing quickly out of the tub and reaching for the thick, white towel.

She had to find Vaan.

* * *

Still standing before the mirror, Basch reached inside the box and gingerly removed the small item within. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back slightly as he was overcome by an emotion so powerful he nearly choked on it. Thoughts of the moment she gave it to him washed over him, the memory nearly drowning him.

_Saddling his mount, he had been preparing to lead his men into the first of the battles at the Nabradia border. That dawn morning, he had been 34, and still a proud Captain in the Order of the Knights of Dalmasca._

_"Captain," her voice had been tentative._

_He had turned in surprise as the form of a woman stepped out from the shadows. She wore a velvety hooded cloak much like the ones worn by the mages in the temple. As she walked closer to him, the shadows fell away from her face and he could see who she was._

_"Majesty." He stood rooted to the spot and watched as she approached him slowly, then a look of concern passed over his face at seeing her distraught look. "Is everything alright?" His voice was low and gruff, but not unkind._

_She shook her head softly in reply. No. Then she had walked up so close to him that their chests were almost touching. He'd gazed down at her, in turn, and shifted his feet uncomfortably, wondering what this was all about._

_"Majesty..." He began again, but then he cut his own words short when reached out and began tying something small onto one of the buckles that held his chest armor in place._

_He remembered waiting patiently as she went about her task. When she was finished she stepped back with a small nervous smile. He'd bent his handsome face down to see what she had done and saw the small braided loop of silvery hair resting against his chest. He had looked at it for a long moment as it slowly registered in his mind what it was._

_He had seen many battles in his days. Several years ago, before he was a captain, he had fought alongside a good Dalmascan man by the name of Tias. The soldier had a beautiful Rozarrian wife, the envy of many of his comrades. Basch had observed the woman, on many occasions, tying something to her husband's armor before they set out to battle. On one such occasion he had asked the man about the charm that he always wore and Tias had, in turn, explained the sentimental tradition to Basch._

_Basch had then raised his gray eyes and stood looking at her for a long moment, totally at a loss for words. His mind began trying to decipher what she could mean by this gesture. He saw the hopeful look on her pretty face and realized she was expecting him to respond in some way. Quickly, he'd dropped to one knee and bowed low before her._

_"I am honored, Highness."_

_He stood again and looked down at her feeling slightly awkward. He had been confused by what she'd done. The gesture was a romantic one, and Basch was alarmed by this. He had been carefully managing his attraction for the princess since she had returned a few months ago. The woman was forbidden to him on so many levels that Basch almost never allowed himself to even think of her. He looked over her delicate face a moment, letting his eyes wander longer than he intended. He noticed again the cloak that enshrouded her head. He had assumed that she wore it to ward off the early morning chill, but now as his mind thought of the charm she had made, an alarming thought occurred to him._

_He recalled catching Ashe off guard when he reached up suddenly and pushed back the hood of her cloak._

_His breath caught in his throat. "Your hair." _

_He had completely forgotten himself for a moment and allowed his fingers to touch some of her light colored hair. She had cut it off. It was now well above her shoulders, in light lose layers. He had been stunned that day, as still today he was. She had cut off her long luminous hair...and made it into this charm infused with a spell of protect...for him._

_"High..." He began, but was unable to finish because, the princess did something then that had rattled him even further. She had leaned up suddenly and pressed her soft lips against his for an excruciatingly brief moment, then pulled away quickly from the kiss._

_He'd just stood there blinking stupidly._

_"Captain!" Someone had called out a greeting then._

_Basch had jumped at the sound of his title and turned to see a jumble of his men making their way toward him from the direction of the barracks. They were talking and rubbing the sleep from their eyes, no one seemed to have witnessed the previous moment. He kept his eyes on the men briefly before turning his attention back to the princess, but she was not there. She had disappeared back into the darkness form whence she had come._

_His confused mind had wondered if it had really just happened at all. He remembered running his tongue run over his bottom lip and tasting something sweet. He knew then that it had._

...

Inside the small box lay the Anneau de la Sûreté.

The Ring of Protect charm that the princess had created for her knight from her own silvery hair. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked down at the small part of herself that she had given to him that morning. It lay in the palm of his large hand, the shine of her pearly hair as fresh as the day it had been braided into an intricately decorative knot. It no longer contained the spell of protect as Basch had released it upon himself during that very battle.

Ashelia had saved his life.

The night Noah had crept into his captain's quarters and stolen his Dalmascan Soldier's Uniform, he had unknowingly stolen this treasure along with it. This was just the first part of Ashe that his twin had robbed from him. When Basch had made the discovery of his charm inside Gabranth's desk, he had no way of knowing that his brother had taken much more of her than just this trinket. His own brother had cheated him; robbed him to the very core of his being. At the time, Basch had thought it's safekeeping by Noah, had merely been a coincidence, as he couldn't possibly have known what it was, or who had placed it upon his armor.

Now he knew differently.

Noah had kept it as a prize; to him it had been a trophy to mark his conquest.

* * *

Balthier reached up and gripped the side of his neck. His palm squelched through warm blood that seeped through his fingers and splashed bright crimson spots onto the shoulder of his shirt. He brought his hand away and inspected the smeared gore, then looked down at the freshly slain panther at his feet. With a dull thud, he kicked it once furiously, then stumbled forward.

"Gods, I hate this place."

He looked up with relief as he recognized the hidden entrance that led to Eruyt Village.

_But why had Fran come here...to a place where she was unwelcome?_

He was beginning to have a bad feeling about all this. _A very bad feeling._

Suddenly he realized that finding his partner's whereabouts was of utmost importance. Having keenly observed Fran the day she had opened the path in front of him, he quickly repeated her words and motions, silently congratulating himself for his highly developed memorization skills. Once the wood opened to him, he jogged quickly through the entrance into Eruyt.

He didn't get very far.

Cursing under his breath, the sky pirate stared down the line of armed and ready statuesque wood warders that blocked his path; as one they raised their arms and aimed their weapons directly at him.

...

Ashe had wandered into Migelo's shop to ask the gentle shopkeeper of Vaan's whereabouts.

Penelo chose a different route however, and at their parting of ways she had broken into a run. Unable to stop, she now felt her chest was being scorched from the inside. She knew where he was and had to reach him before he left Rabanastre.

She just had to.

She rounded the bend to the huge merchant airship dock that contained Migelo's private space along with many other merchant's slips. She saw the exotic shape of Vaan's ship parked behind several ordinary cargo ships and suddenly she found a new burst of speed, terrified the ship would lift into the sky before her eyes.

Through the clamor and bustling activity along the docks, she ran as fast as she could go. The dancer dodged a giant bangaa with extreme agility then slammed head on into someone that had been to short for her to notice behind the large sacks the burly creature had slung over his back. Kytes was sent flying. He landed squarely on his back and the inertia controlling his body made him slide along the polished floor for several more feet before he finally came to a stop.

He lifted his head and looked up at her in shock.

"Kytes!" She bent to offer him a hand, gasping for breath. "I need to stop Vaan!" She had only pulled him halfway to his feet when she let go of his hand and kept running toward Vaan's ship. The boy stumbled, and with her support so abruptly removed, he fell once again to the ground.

"Penelo!" Kytes rolled over and leapt to his feet calling after her, "You can't...Penelo stay back...Vaan is taking off...he's taking off!"

Kytes watched with dismay as Penelo's running steps faltered, beyond her the Galbana began slowly hovering above the ground.

She took a giant breath then screamed, "Vaan!"

Several people in the crowd to look over at her in alarm. Further along the dock, the Galbana continued to rise slowly. The low hum of the engine growing louder, and blocking out most of the surrounding din.

"Vaaaaan!" Penelo screamed again and this time her voice broke with desperation.

Kytes frowned and watched helplessly, stunned by the despair in her voice.

...

"Leave this place at once."

I'm not going anywhere without Fran."

Balthier stared down Rael the lead wood-warder, she in turn stood her ground, keeping her arrow drawn and aimed lethally at his roaring heart.

"She won't see you."

He pushed past the viera guards and started jogging up the path. Several more wood-warders along the walkway took position and raised their bows, all easily following the man as he moved through the village. Hala was nearby the village entrance and looked over quickly as she heard the commotion breaking the silence of the wood.

"Fran!" Balthier cupped his hands to his face and called out as loudly as his reserved voice would allow.

"Ready your weapons!" Rael stepped forward, raised her arm and sounded the command loudly.

Hala dropped the ceramic bowl in her hand and burst from her position. The pottery shattered upon the ground as she sprinted toward the unwelcome hume, daring not let her mind wander to what the consequences of her actions might be.

She reached the stubborn man before any weapons could she discharged. "You fool! It is not that she won't see you...it is that she cannot...Fran is no longer here."

"Where is she!?" Balthier stepped close to Hala, and because of her petite stature, the bleeding pirate loomed over her.

Hala shook her head, "I cannot tell you...where she is...she has gone..."

Balthier reached out and grabbed her by her shoulders, shook her once abruptly and shouted into her delicate face, "Where is Fran!?"

Hala spoke close to his ear in a whisper, hoping desperately that the other viera could not hear her, "Paramina...Silverflow's End..._hurry_."

No sooner had the words slipped from her lips, when Balthier released her and turned to break into a run. The sky pirate was stopped dead in his tracks, however. He released a terrible cry of pain and frustration as he stumbled backwards then fell to the pathway. He writhed once in agony, clawing at the ground beneath him, then he lay still; a bamboo arrow protruding from his chest.

* * *

Carefully, he placed the Anneau dela Sûreté back inside the box. Ever since he had discovered it a year ago, Basch had tried to push it from his mind. In his earliest days of living as Judge Magister Gabranth inside House Solidor, he had developed a tendency to remove the charm from it's resting place each night before he went to sleep. Every time he did this, however, the surge of emotions it brought him left him feeling weakened and terribly alone. He couldn't continue allowing himself to yearn for a woman that could never be his.

His gray eyes shifted to the other items that lay upon the surface of the desk, each item representing another part of a life that he was not meant to have. His fingers found the cool silver of his phoenix pendant. He looked at the symbol closely for a moment, absorbing all that it meant to him. It spoke of Landis, his home now gone, the rolling hills now an annex to the northern Archadia border; the beautiful historic buildings, burned and crumbled. It stood for his family: his brave father, his loving mother...his twin brother. They were all dead, he thought bitterly as he placed the pendant into the box next to Ashe's braided hair. Next, he placed inside the scroll that contained King Raminas' order and official seal. Dalmasca was forbidden to him; he would never again walk proudly as a Dalmascan Knight or Commander and it was time to stop dreaming of his former life and honor. He was no longer welcome. He turned the final item in his fingers for a moment before adding it to the others inside the modest case. To Basch, the tiny soldier that belonged to Ian epitomized the warm, unconditional love of a child. A loving wife and sweet children to care for- _a family_ was something a man such as himself would never know.

Unceremoniously, the judge closed the lid of the box and latched it. He bent and stowed it back into the deep, dark shadows of the drawer; vowing to himself to forget it and all that it represented. With a loud bang, he roughly shut the drawer, then retrieved his black helm. After replacing the mask over his face and the dark gloves over his hands, Gabranth turned and left his quarters. There was business in the magistrate that needed tending to.

_...and with that Basch fon Ronsenburg was no more._

* * *

**Kudos:**

Maudie! Thank you for your input and help with some research...and especially for co-creating the HalaxSupinelu romance with meeeee.

Also! Thank you Earisu for letting me use your creation of Queen Ashelia's private airship the Jenova... she is a fine ship!


	7. I See Your Shadow

**Author's Notes:**

Many thanks to all of you that have been kind enough to take the time to leave me a few words after reading!

**_Special Dedication to Feeny Beeny._**

**_and thanks to Maudie! The name "Circlet of Divine Light" for the temple in Eruyt is an idea of hers which hails from our collab fic: Why the Dog Howls at the Moon._**

With little else to say, I give you chapter 7... I hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

**.• SAVE THE QUEEN •. **

**Chapter 7**

**I See Your Shadow**

_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home_

Even In Death- Evanescence

* * *

_The cruel, numbing wind screamed around her prone body. Crystals of ice had formed in the ends of her white hair, and as it whipped over her brown skin, it tore at her like the grim and fleshless fingers of the undead._

_Still was she: a statue, unmoving and waiting. To open her heart completely to the ancients, she was forced to shut out all association with her physical body. Still it remained in her conscience: the vague yet stubborn knowledge that she was connected to the earth beneath her. It was keeping the whisperings of Her Sacred Voice from reaching her._

_After a length of time impossible to gauge, a small rip formed in the filamented and sticky web of her current reality, allowing her to slip through. Inside her mind's eye, she fell from the glacier of Paramina into a bodiless place of light and peace. Fran's heart leapt as the whisperings of the Green Word ebbed then flowed, encircling her, spiraling about her, joining with her. For the first time in many long years she heard (felt) its melodious spirit song become one with her quintessence._

_We have longed for your return changeling. _

_The wind howled its fury, throwing her hair in all directions like a halo of white...she felt nothing. Small daggers of crusty ice changed direction in the whirlwind, biting into the brown skin of her face...she felt nothing. The ground beneath her began to tremble, then to rumble, then to quake...she felt nothing._

_With a thundering roar and a flash of it's damned and glowing eyes, the behemoth approached._

* * *

Hala stared wide-eyed, as her shock held her entranced for a moment. Helplessly, her eyes fixated in horror on the dark blood that began slowly seeping out from under the hume man's back. It soaked his shirt a deep scarlet, then slowly spread over the leaf littered ground beneath his limp body. The viera's acute sense of smell picked up the warm coppery scent of the man's quickly draining life-force, finally causing her paralysis to break. She threw herself to the ground beside him and placed her hand over his still beating heart, her long fingers twitching next to the shaft of the arrow that swayed gently with the movement of his waning breaths. He was hit deeply, mortally, there was so much blood..._far too much__ blood_. She knew this hume would not survive and with Balthier gone, Fran's death in Silverflow's End would surely follow.

The salve-maker looked up and around at the expressionless faces of the wood-dwellers that gathered about her and the dying man. Suddenly, she was unable to hold her outrage at the atrocity inside. As her eyes found the wood-warder that had executed the lethal shot; she ground her claws into pathway in anger then leapt to her feet.

Hala's voice was greatly aggrieved, almost panicked as she shouted, "What have you done!?"

"The unwelcome one was attacking you Hala." The masked guard's voice was remorseless, as she loosely gripped her spent Yoichi Bow at her side.

"No...you are wrong!," The salve-maker began shaking her head vehemently, her cropped white hair whipping her cheeks. Her outburst was cut short however, as the towering wall of viera onlookers parted, allowing another to step forward.

_The Priestess._

Jote's claret eyes widened as they fell upon her younger sister's partner that lay dying at her feet.

* * *

"Vaan!"

Penelo battled against the torrent of air that shoved back at her as if trying to keep her away from the Galbana. She was close enough to his ship now that she could see the firm set of his jaw upon his profile through the windscreen. She knew he couldn't hear her from inside the cockpit, but somehow she couldn't make herself stop calling out to him.

"Vaaaaaan!"

He blinked and suddenly looked straight down at her.

"Vaan."

This time Penelo whispered his name only to herself, looking pleadingly into his blue eyes through lashing wind and thick windscreen glass. She brought both hands up to her hair, holding the golden strands back from whipping at her eyes. Motionless, he watched her for a long moment, letting the airship hover in place. Her heart seized in her throat as he looked away from her, his expression unchanged. She watched him lean forward and roughly shift controls upon the panel, and for a terrible moment she was sure the Galbana was about to lift away into the sky.

Instead, it began to descend gently before her.

She waited as patiently as she could, willing the airship's landing skids to make contact with the hanger floor. Once they touched down, she heard the familiar mechanical hum of the Galbana's hatch. The airlocks let loose with a hiss and the door began to lower; before it had yawned even halfway open, she was bounding up the stairs in a crouched run. She entered the fuselage then turned immediately to the cabin where Vaan was still sitting.

"Vaan." Suddenly she stopped short, afraid of what words he might have to say to her.

His head moved slightly at the sound of his name, though he didn't turn to face her. Fearful of moving closer to him, she sat heavily on one of the wide passenger seats behind him, then dropped her face into her hands. The girl wished more than anything, to take back what she had done, though she hadn't expected Vaan to be so hurt..._so jealous_. Suddenly, she couldn't stop the flood of tears that had been threatening.

"I'm...so...sorry."

...

He ground his teeth as anger rose up inside him, cinching his throat like a cord being pulled tight.

_She does this to me...and then she gets to cry?_

Suddenly, he was up and out of his chair, then storming the few steps it took to close the gap between them. He leaned in, almost touching his nose to hers and clutched the back of the seat next to her head in a vice grip.

"Why did you have to kiss him Pen!? Why!?"

She stared back at him with such wide and lovely blue eyes that it wrenched his gut. Small pearly tears sat on the tips of her long lashes; symbols of her innocence and regret. _She was so beautiful...why did he realize that he could lose his best friend only once it was too late? _Vaan released a sigh, and let his head drop forward in defeat, his long blond hair completely obscuring his face. He slumped down close beside her, taking several breaths to calm himself.

"Balthier doesn't care about you, Penelo."

She blinked in surprise, releasing the tears and sending them glimmering down the smooth surface of her cheeks. Vaan moved his head to one side, causing his pale hair to fall away from his brow as he looked up at her, his eyes swimming with pain.

"Not like I do."

* * *

Fully armored, Basch strode briskly down the corridor in the direction of his liege. As he moved through the over sized hallways, his black cape fanned out behind him, exaggerating the impression of his size. All the individuals he passed, from young, skittish servants to fellow judge magisters made a wide berth around him. He nodded and spoke to no-one, though people still had a tendency to stare after his menacing form as he passed.

As he rounded the bend that lead to the huge decorative door of Larsa's study, a small pageboy collided with his unyielding body. The boy was sent flying onto his rear-end, spilling his armload of the emperor's outgoing correspondence over the highly polished marble tiles. The page sat, staring up at the judge with huge, frightened brown eyes. Basch twisted his helm, casting a quick glance over his shoulder to see if anyone was within eye-shot of them. Seeing no one, he squatted with a low grunt and began gathering the pieces of vellum bearing Larsa's elaborate handwriting.

The boy watched him, frozen, until Basch placed the rearranged stack of letters into his hands. Once back in possession of them, the boy leapt to his feet and ran, having completely abandoned or forgotten his duty to properly address a member of the House Solidor Magistrate.

The judge magister stood and crossed the final paces to Emperor Gramis' former ministerial office, unnervingly the same room where Larsa's father had been murdered, and raised a gloved hand to knock. He hesitated a moment, hearing the low murmur of voices coming from inside.

Wondering if this visitor was the reason Larsa had called for him, he knocked firmly upon the door.

* * *

Stunned by his words, she sat looking at him openly for a long moment. Then, her weeping all but forgotten, she moved her graceful fingers up to brush his silky hair away from his face. He didn't move away from her touch and this terrified her and excited her all the same.

Her cheeks flushed red, but still she blurted the question, "Well...how _do _you care about me Vaan?"

He had been her closest friend for as long as she could remember, but never had she spoken to him with words so heavy with romantic honesty. Never had she spoken to any boy that way. It was strange and exhilarating. He opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out save for a small stammer.

"Tell me." Her voice shook nervously as she scooted herself closer to him. "Vaan, I need to know."

"I...I..."

Penelo couldn't help but release a small anxious smile as she brought her trembling hand up and flattened it out over his face.

"Then show me."

His eyes widened as she leaned forward and touched her mouth gently to his. The contact sent a warm surge through her entire body, but she didn't kiss him. Instead she waited, teasing the smooth skin of her lips over his. She closed her eyes as he released a shuddering breath into her mouth. Then, with an abrupt motion, his mouth was over hers and he was kissing her.

She made a small surprised sound, then nervously welcomed him as he wrapped his strong arms around her, pulling her body close to his. It amazed her how unrestrained and eager he suddenly was, almost as if he had been waiting a long time for this moment. Never had she imagined kissing Vaan would feel so wonderful and so right: so intimate and arousing. He leaned further into her and she let herself fall backward onto the seat. His arms grew taught as he held her weight, lowering her slowly onto her back beneath him as he moved directly over her.

Suddenly he pulled his head back, looking almost surprised by the position they were in, "Pen..."

"Don't stop." She whispered already grasping the back of his head and forcing his mouth to hers.

He kissed her immediately and deeply. Wrapping herself around him, Penelo sighed feather light over his face, and tasted the salt of her own tears upon him.

* * *

Having been tipped off by Migelo, Ashe made her way through the crowds on the merchant airship dock and had little trouble spotting the exotic shape of Vaan's airship up ahead. Fortunately for her, she was still rarely recognized by the commoners of Rabanastre, so no one impeded her as she hurried over to the ship. She was almost to it when someone suddenly called out her name.

"Ashe!"

She furrowed her brow and scanned the crowd, seeing no one she continued toward the Galbana, but then wheeled around as she felt someone tug on her skirt from behind. Completely unaccustomed to being handled in such a way, she whirled around ready to strike the offender with the open palm of her hand. She blinked in surprise however when she saw a young ragamuffin child before her. He looked familiar, though she couldn't quite place who he was...an orphan surely.

"It's me...Kytes!"

She nodded at him vaguely remembering that this boy was a friend of Vaan and Penelo's.

"So it is." She smiled at him politely, "Excuse me, I am trying to locate Vaan."

"He's in the Galbana," the boy said importantly and pointed to the ship beside them. No doubt, excited about chatting with the Queen of Dalmasca. "The hatch is shut though...Hey! Let me get the ladder, then you can climb up and get his attention!"

"That would be most helpful." She placed her hands on her hips, then added after clearing her throat, "_Thank you_."

Kytes beamed at her over his shoulder as he ran off to get the ladder. He returned moments later and propped it up so it leaned against the airship's windscreen. Ashe gave him a small curtsy then began climbing the rungs unaware that the boy was happily climbing up right behind her, as customary.

* * *

Wasting not a moment, Jote spun toward Rael and the warders, "Carry him to the Circlet of Divine Light immediately."

Having left them no room for rebuttal, the village chief turned and lengthened her long strides along the suspended walkway, through the Spiritwood, to the Fane of the Path Beyond. Climbing the stairs to the shrine, she broke into a run, then pushed through the doors of the temple of Divine Light. She entered along with an eerie ray of late morning sunshine, then moved quickly to the large table inside the meditation chantry. Panting, Hala breached the doorway moments after, in time to see Jote extend one long arm then abruptly sweep the offerings from the top of the alter. Ceramic and bone vessels went crashing to the ground, scattering the sweet smelling herbs they contained over the immaculate ivory floor.

Covering her face with her hands anxiously, Hala turned as several wood-warders passed through the threshold, bearing Balthier's heavy, drooping body between them. Like unholy tears, near-black beads of blood dropped from his body and spattered the floor. As one, the guards moved to the alter and gently laid him over the cool, smooth surface.

"Hala!"

She nearly gasped as the chieftess called her name.

From the back side of the tablet, Jote beckoned her closer, "I will need your help," She then waved her arm over the rest of the viera gathered inside the niche, "Leave us."

Choking back her fear, Hala stepped, once again, into the unfamiliar and disturbing stench of death and gore that permeated her highly acute senses.

"The arrow must be removed."

With her ears folded back over her pale hair, Hala nodded her understanding.

Jote continued, "As I pull it out, press your hands tightly over him and seal the wound."

She was one of the main healers of the village, but even in all her long years she had rarely seen trauma this severe; death was not commonplace inside the sanctity of Eruyt.

The smaller viera swayed briefly, but quickly agreed, "Yes, Priestess."

With not another word of preparation, Jote gripped the arrow's shaft firmly with both hands then, with an awful tearing sound, she jerked the apex quickly out from between his ribs. In the wake of the arrow, a huge gush of blood spurted from the deep wound in his chest with one of the last beats of Balthier's heart. With a desperate cry, Hala lurched forward and squelched both her hands over the slick surface of his ruined embroidered vest, trying to capture the remains of his escaping life. As she frantically pushed down on his chest, blood bubbled pass his parted lips and streamed over his jaw, pooling on the marble beneath his bejeweled ear.

She was vaguely aware of the tingling feeling of Jote liberally pouring cool healing potion over her fingers and into his wound. Through clumps of her tangled white hair, Hala looked up at the sky pirate's handsomely stubbled face as a drawn-out, wavering sigh escaped him. She stared; her eyes growing ever wider, as she waited for him to draw in another breath. A choking sound escaped her as she waited...and waited, but his next intake of breath never came.

...

_Through the swirling whispers of the Green Word inside her spirit, a solid form approached, black and refined...a mere dark shadow with no tangible shape, but still very familiar. The faceless, graceful apparition moved closer; dark arms like wisps of smoke reached out to her, billowing over her in dark snaking tendrils._

_Her lips moved...trying to make the sounds that spoke this creature's physical, world-bound name._

Sitting cross-legged amid the raging blizzard of Silverflow's End, Fran's eyes suddenly shot open as she sucked in a huge gasp of air.

"Balthier."

Having been unable to detect her presence until this moment, The great wyrm, now free from the bondage placed upon him by His Grace the Gran Kiltias Anastasis himself, suddenly swung the monstrosity of his head in her direction.

This time Fran was able to hear the earth shaking roar over the screaming voice of the wind. Fafnir snorted huge puffs of steam from his nostrils...then charged.

...

After an impossibly long and silent moment, Jote finally spoke, "Leave me with him," her voice void of emotion.

Hala looked up at the priestess with questioning eyes, but Jote did not return her gaze, as her own eyes were fixed on the man before them. She opened her mouth to respond, but a wave of grief and shame overwhelmed her. She peeled her hands away from his still warm body, his blood already congealing like dark glue between her fingers.

She stumbled away from the alter, crossed the stained floor and pushed through the temple's wooden doors. As her face met with the brutally uncaring sunlight outside the shrine, her legs buckled and she began to fall, not noticing the pair of hands reaching to catch her.

...

Mjrn watched in horror as Hala staggered through the doors of the Circlet of Divine Light. Always adorned completely in purest white, the salve-maker's dress was now covered with ghastly smears of gore. As she noticed her friend begin to falter she lunged forward, reaching out her arms to catch her. Both viera went to their knees together amid the golden leaves that lazily floated down around them from the thick trees overhead.

Alarmed by Hala's unfocused gaze, Mjrn shook her gently, "Hala...Hala...what has happened?" Already dreading the news, she pushed further, "Balthier?...Hala what of Balthier!?"

At that, Hala's eyes shifted, and looked into her face though she seemed to look right through her. She uttered an answer so faint that the rest of the wood-dwellers gathered close by were unable to hear, even with their ears perked and attentive. Mjrn heard, however, and her mind began reeling with dread..._Fran...Oh Gods...Fran_.

"Balthier is dead."


End file.
